Hired Help
by London1
Summary: After having his throat sliced by Mystique, Sean is having a hard time. A scheduled 6month visit to Xavier’s is proving to be very difficult, so the Professor hires some help. Unfinished.
1. A New Body

Hired Help

By London

Disclaimer: Marvel owns the characters. I'm just using them.

Rated PG-13

Summary: After having his throat sliced by Mystique, Sean is having a hard time. A scheduled 6-month visit to Xavier's is proving to be very difficult, so the Professor hires some help.

Chapter 1: A New Body

Sean Cassidy, former X-Men and leader of mutants, stared at himself in his bathroom mirror. He had received a hair cut before returning to Xavier's three weeks ago and he had last shaved around the same time. His fingers found the scar that graced his neck.

Sean silently growled and furrowed his brow when he felt the raised tissue under his fingers. Everyday he saw it. Everyday he had to remind himself of what had happened, not that he'd forget Mystique cutting his throat, but the fact that he would never be able to speak or use his powers.

'Aye, Sean' Sean thought to himself. 'Its still there.'

He tried to brush his new beard growth over the scar, but sighed when the scar stuck out like a sore thumb. He turned around and turned the water on in the shower. He stripped himself of his robe and boxers, and then gradually climbed into the steamy water.

Sean grabbed a washcloth and the soap.

'What day is it today?' Sean thought to himself. He counted the days that he'd been at the small cottage on Charles Xavier's property. 'Aye, it's the fifteenth.'

Something struck him as odd about the fifteenth. He scrubbed his chest with the soap and washcloth before it hit him. Charles had hired someone to decipher his sign language so Dr. Hank McCoy wouldn't have to take time from his busy schedule to do so.

'Ah hell' Sean cursed to himself. 'Ay came out 'ere to relax and get the medical update from Hank. Ay don' need a fuckin' interpreter.'

Sean grabbed his shampoo and started to lather up his red-gold hair. His foul mood was slightly lightened by the smell of the shampoo, but he still kept his frown.

His mood was lessened when he heard the doorbell of the cottage ring. Sean let his shoulders slump. He stuck his head out of the shower and heard the doorbell again.

'Hold yer horses' Sean thought to himself. He pulled his head into the shower and rinsed the shampoo from his hair. The doorbell rang twice, impatiently. 'Blast! Keep yer shirt on!'

Sean turned off the shower and stepped out onto the soft bath mat. He quickly toweled himself off and put his boxers and robe on. The doorbell was leaned on and buzzed for a straight thirty seconds.

Sean stormed to the door, his frown turning into a full scowl. When he pulled it open, he was greeted with a smiling petite dark haired woman.

"I'm Mackenzie Burns" The girl said extending her hand. Sean just glared at it until his manners kicked in. He shook her hand. "You're Sean Cassidy."

She pointed to her head and Sean felt the familiar tingle of a telepath in his head.

/ Xavier hired me to help you out./ Mackenzie projected. Sean's expression faded into a blank one. / I can hear you in your head, Mr. Cassidy. /

/ Ay don' need yuir help, lass / Sean thought. He started to shut the door, but stumbled back when Mackenzie threw herself against the door, forcing her way inside.

"The professor said that you'd be stubborn about this" Mackenzie said aloud. She placed a medium-sized suitcase on the floor, near a small table that held a small clock and a set of keys. Mackenzie straightened her posture. "I hope you don't mind sharing this place. I was told that I'd be staying here in one of the spare bedrooms."

Sean groaned inwardly. He couldn't refuse the professor and send the girl back to wherever she came.

/ Who said that it'd be okay fer ye to stay 'ere// Sean thought.

"Miss Frost" Mackenzie replied. "She said that you would prefer to have me stay here."

/ Well, she was wrong / Sean thought. / Bobble back ta the mansion, now. Ay don' need any help. /

Mackenzie crossed her arms and took a deep breath.

"Mr. Cassidy" Mackenzie said sternly. She took a step towards him and tried her best to look menacing, which was difficult with her cute features and short black hair. "I was hired to interpret your thoughts and assist you in any way necessary. I don't appreciate being treated like some bimbette who doesn't know what she's in for."

Sean's eyes widened as he gazed at the fiery petite girl. When she paused to take a breath, Sean made a series of mean gestures with his hands.

"Excuse me!" Mackenzie said with a stunned expression. Sean's face drooped when he realized that she had known the signals and gracefully took the slap, she delivered, to the face.

A knock at the door made Sean and Mackenzie both turn. Sean opened the door, his cheek red with a handprint despite the beard growth.

"Ah, Sean, how is everything?" Kurt Wagner, otherwise known as Nightcrawler, asked. "Vell?" Kurt noticed Sean's reddened cheek. "Vhat happened to your cheek?"

Sean opened the door so Kurt could see Mackenzie. Mackenzie's breath caught in her throat when she saw the fuzzy blue man.

"You have a guest" Kurt said. He stepped inside and bowed slightly. "Mein liebchen, I am Kurt Vagner."

"Um…" Mackenzie breathed. She quickly smiled and held out her hand. "Mackenzie Burns. Pleased to meet you, Mr. Wagner."

"Please, call me Kurt" Kurt said. He smiled and shook her hand. "I see that you have met Sean. Has he shown you to your room?"

"No, he hasn't" Mackenzie said. Kurt nodded at Sean and moved to pick up Mackenzie's suitcase.

"You should really put some ice on that, Sean" Kurt said before moving towards the stairs. Sean just watched the two move up the stairs, barging in on his privacy.

'What a bunch o' shite' Sean thought to himself. He shut his front door and quickly made his way up the stairs.

"You can call me Mack" Mackenzie said to Kurt as Sean made his way to stand against the doorframe. Kurt had chosen one of the smaller rooms that had a surprisingly large window. Mackenzie's suitcase was on the bed and Kurt was gesturing to the window.

"Mack" Kurt said. "Vell, look at ze view zat you vill have. Absolutely vonderful."

Mackenzie moved to the window and looked out. The small ledge before the window held enough space for two people to sit. Mack knelt on the ledge and gazed at the large yard of the X-Mansion. She had a good view of the yard, the pool, and the surrounding woods.

/ Don't get too attached. / Sean thought. Mackenzie turned and scowled at him. Kurt looked between the two.

"Vat did you say?" Kurt asked.

"It was nothing, Kurt" Mackenzie replied. She turned and continued looking out the window.

"Sean, may I speak to you in ze hall?" Kurt asked. Sean backed into the hall and Kurt followed, shutting the door behind him. "Sean, I've known you for a long time. I don't know vat is wrong, but you must accept her help. Ze Professor only vants to help you and communication is ze key. Do you understand?"

Sean nodded. Kurt patted his shoulder.

"Good, zen I'll leave you two to talk" Kurt said. Leaving a trace of smoke, Kurt bampfed out of the cottage.

An hour later, Mackenzie found Sean in the kitchen making a sandwich. She had changed from looking professional to looking relaxed in a pair of blue jeans and a t-shirt. Sean had also changed from his boxers and robe to jeans and a green sweater.

"Perhaps" Mackenzie said aloud, startling Sean. "We should start over."

Sean didn't turn around until he finished making his sandwich.

"I'm here to help you out, Mr. Cassidy" Mackenzie said. "I'm really not a threat as you seem to think that I am."

/ I'm only a telepath who can produce force fields. / Mackenzie projected.

/ Ye're nae threat. / Sean thought.

/ I was hired on as an interpreter for you, an assistant. / Mackenzie said. / And, please, call me Mack. Everyone does. /

/ Understand, lass, tha it wasn't my idea tha ye come here. / Sean thought. Mackenzie nodded. / But, since we're t'be housemates, ye might as well call me Sean. /

"Sean" Mackenzie said aloud. "Well, technically, I don't start until tomorrow, but if you need me today, I'll be around." Mackenzie fidgeted with her pockets. "I'm supposed to get the grand tour of this place."

/ Then ye should be going, lass. / Sean thought. Mackenzie nodded and pulled a card out of her pocket. Sean took it and looked at the pale blue piece of paper in his hand.

"That's my cell phone number" Mackenzie said. Sean raised an eyebrow and took a large bite of his sandwich. "You don't have to say anything. If you need me, just dial the number and I'll know it's you." Mackenzie tapped her head. "Remember…telepath."

Mackenzie smiled and left the small cottage.


	2. The Grand Tour

Chapter 2: The Grand Tour

Mackenzie walked along the slate path until she made her way to the front door of the mansion. Mackenzie had been told, before she had even arrived, that she would be able to access the grounds of the Xavier Estate and Mansion. Feeling a little uneasy on the front porch of the strange new place, Mackenzie opened the front door and slid inside.

"Um…Hello?" Mackenzie called out. Her voice echoed off of the walls. The entry way was huge. The mansion seemed rather empty. "Hello?" Mackenzie took in the room around her and moved closer to the stairs. "Kurt?"

Sounds of feet running came from somewhere on the first floor. Mackenzie moved to look at the hall that ran behind the stairs, but saw no one. The footsteps stopped behind her. Mackenzie turned around with a small gasp finding a group of four young teenagers.

"Who are you?" The red headed boy asked.

"Are you supposed to be here?" Twin girls asked in unison. Mackenzie smiled.

"I'm looking for Kurt" Mackenzie said. She held out her hand. "My name is Mackenzie. I'm Sean Cassidy's new assistant and translator."

The red headed boy shook her hand. "My name is Kyle. This is Ida and Viola." He put his arm over a smaller boy with green hair. "And, this is my bud, Stanley."

"Pleased to meet you four" Mackenzie said. "Have you guys seen Kurt around here? He was supposed to give me a tour of the facilities."

"No problem. We can do that" Kyle said.

"The kitchen" Ida and Viola said. Kyle ran towards the kitchen, becoming a streak of colors until he stopped at the doorway. Stanley and the twins hurried to keep up with their friend and Mackenzie followed.

The four teenagers showed her everything in the kitchen, and then took her around to the downstairs lounge and the classrooms. They also showed her where the bathroom, the storage closets, and the conference rooms were. On they're way to the back porch, Kurt bampfed into an empty chair. The teens seemed unfazed by the sudden appearance, leaving Mackenzie to feel a little silly for being startled.

"Here you are, frauline" Kurt said with a smile. It looked as if he had just gotten out of a shower. He wore jeans, a fresh t-shirt, and a pair of sunglasses. "I'm sorry for being late. I vas in ze shower."

"That's alright" Mackenzie said. "These four were just showing me around the first floor."

"Zank you, children" Kurt said. He stood up and smiled. "Mind if I take over from here?"

"No, it's okay" Stanley said. The teens talked quietly for a second before running towards the basketball court.

"I hope zat zey were not a bother" Kurt said. Mackenzie smiled and rubbed her neck.

"Oh, no. They were actually very nice" Mackenzie replied. "Though, I think at first they were about ready to kick me out of the house." Kurt's eyebrows rose up. "Until I introduced myself."

"Ah vell, allow me to finish your tour of ze facilities" Kurt said.

Kurt talked for almost two hours while showing Mackenzie around the mansion and the grounds. By the time they finished, Mackenzie knew the mansion nearly inside and out.

"Are you hungry?" Kurt asked as they made their way through the patio door into the kitchen. "I zink zat I will be going to ze Italian deli that is a few miles away. You're velcome to come along."

"The owners don't mind your appearance?" Mackenzie asked. Once she said it, she felt like hitting her forehead. "I'm sorry, Kurt. I mean, they don't mind mutants being there?"

"It's fine" Kurt said. He pulled out a device that looked like a watch. He strapped it on and pressed a button. His appearance changed from blue fur to pale skin and dark hair. "Vat do you zink?"

Mackenzie smiled. "Wow. I've never seen anything that could do that."

"It's an image inducer" Kurt said. "Ze professor had it made special for me."

Mackenzie was about to say something when her phone started to ring. She took it from her pocket and answered it. "Hello?" There was no answer. "Sean?"

Mackenzie let her power flare and confirmed that it was Sean.

/ Yes// Mackenzie asked. She hung up the phone.

/ I need ye t'make a phone call fer me. / Sean thought.

/ I'll be there in a minute. / Mackenzie replied. She cut the psychic link and turned back to Kurt.

"Kurt, I'm sorry, but Sean needs me to make a phone call for him" Mackenzie said.

"It is okay, liebchen" Kurt said. "Should I pick some-zing up for you?"

"Surprise me" Mackenzie said. Kurt's full smile stirred something in Mackenzie's stomach. He reached out and quickly bent to kiss Mackenzie's knuckles.

"I vill be back soon" Kurt said. Kurt escorted Mackenzie out of the mansion and watched as she headed for the small cottage that she shared with Sean Cassidy.

Mackenzie opened the front door of the cottage to find Sean sitting on the couch with a folder wide open and a thick stack of papers in his hand.

"Hi" Mackenzie said moving to sit on the end of the couch so she could face Sean. Sean looked up at her.

/ How was your 'grand tour'// Sean thought. He flipped through the stack and wrote something on the paper.

/ Good. Kurt showed me around and I met a few of the kids. / Mackenzie thought. / This place seems pretty empty. /

/ The school runs on trimesters. So the students are all on their month long break. / Sean replied. He handed Mackenzie a piece of ledger paper with a phone number and a name. / I need you to call that number. Thomas Baker is my stockbroker. I need to buy and sell some things. /

/ Sure. / Mackenzie said. She pulled the phone close to her and started to dial the number.

"Hello? Thomas Baker's office, this is Ginny" An Irish voice said when the line picked up.

"Hi. My name is Mackenzie Burns and I'm phoning in regards to Sean Cassidy" Mackenzie said. "May I speak with Mr. Baker?"

"Hold on, miss" Ginny said.

/ Ay faxed Tom after ye left. He knows tha' yuir speaking fer me. / Sean thought. The line clicked over and a loud Irish man answered the phone.

"Hello, Miss Burns" Tom said. "This is Mr. Baker. How can ay help ye?"

"Well, Mr. Baker, I'm sitting here with Mr. Cassidy and he's telling me that he wants to buy and sell some stocks" Mackenzie said.

/ Tell him that I want to sell all of my Hibernia stocks and that I want to buy 100 shares in Trinity Biotech. / Sean thought.

"What does Mr. Cassidy intend to do?" Tom asked.

"He says that he would like to sell all of his Hibernia stocks and buy 100 shares in Trinity Biotech" Mackenzie said.

"He what?" Tom said loudly. "Is he sure? Trinity Biotech has been goin' down fer t'last three months."

Mackenzie placed her hand over the mouthpiece of the phone. "Sean, he says that Trinity has been going down for the last three months."

/ Ay think it'll be going up in t'next few weeks. Tell him tha I've been doin' my homework. / Sean thought.

"Mr. Baker, he's saying that he's done his homework and he's confident that it's a good decision" Mackenzie said.

"Tell him tha ay need the stock release information papers" Mr. Baker said. "He has t'papers. I'll make the changes when he faxes the papers. He knows tha."

"Yes, sir" Mackenzie said. Mackenzie looked at Sean. / Anything else? He said you have to fax him some papers. /

/ Nae. Tha's it. / Sean replied.

"I'll be talkin' t'ye later lassie" Tom said. "Let Sean know tha he has a half hour t'fax me those papers before ay leave fer the day."

"I will" Mackenzie said. "Thank you, sir."

"Have a good night, Miss Burns" Tom said.

"You too, Mr. Baker" Mackenzie replied. She hung up the phone. "He said that he's leaving the office in a half hour."

Sean handed Mackenzie an inch-high stack of papers. / Fax those t'him. The number is on the first page. Make sure you re-staple the specific packets. /

"Sure" Mackenzie said. Mackenzie looked around the room and saw the ancient fax machine. Sean got up and went upstairs, leaving Mackenzie to fax the stack of papers.

Fifteen minutes later, Mackenzie was fighting with the fax machine as it threatened to eat one of the sheets of paper. She pressed the cancel button until the machine spat the paper out. Mack looked at the crinkled paper and flattened it out before running it through the machine again.

"Stupid machine" Mackenzie grumbled. She had managed to fax most of the papers and was getting frustrated. When the paper finally went through, Mackenzie put the rest of the last unstapled packet in the fax machine so it would fax.

The doorbell rang. Mackenzie smiled and went to answer the door.

"I come bearing food" Kurt said with a smile. He held up the bag of food. Mackenzie stepped aside and gestured for Kurt to come in. "Are you finished with Sean?"

"Almost. I'm just faxing some things" Mackenzie said.

"Vell I also brought some movies" Kurt said. He took the bag into the kitchen and pulled two movies, two sandwiches, and two bottles of iced tea out.

"Movies?" Mackenzie said returning to check on the fax machine. "It's kind of early for movies isn't it?"

"Ve can vatch one movie while ve eat and ze other ve can vatch later" Kurt said. Mackenzie took the papers as they came out of the fax machine and stapled the last pile.

"What movies did you get?" Mackenzie asked. She moved to the couch and picked up the other papers, placing them all into the folder. Kurt came out with the movies.

"'Ze Sea Hawk' and 'Ze Three Musketeers'" Kurt said.

"Good choices" Mackenzie said noting the old covers that displayed Errol Flynn and Gene Kelly. "Well you have good taste in movies, Kurt."

"Not everyone vould agree with you, Mackenzie" Kurt said placing the movies on the coffee table. Mackenzie pushed her hair out of her face.

"Well, lets see if your taste in food is as good as your taste in movies" Mackenzie replied.

"I vill get ze food. You put in a movie" Kurt said.

Mackenzie and Kurt spent the next two hours having a good time as they watched 'The Three Musketeers'. They shared their commentary and made jokes. Kurt had surprised Mackenzie by getting her a sub sandwich with spicy chicken, red bell peppers, olives, and tomatoes. Mackenzie had scarfed it down.

When the movie was over, Kurt was displaying a few fencing moves that he claimed to have learned back in Germany. Mackenzie was laughing hard enough that her sides were hurting.

The two hushed up when they heard Sean coming down the stairs.

"Good evening, Sean" Kurt said. "I hope ve veren't disturbing you."

/ I got your stuff faxed. / Mackenzie thought.

/ Ye two have fun. I'm just going t'make some dinner. / Sean said. He disappeared into the kitchen and the sound of clanking pans was heard.

"Is he okay?" Kurt asked in a whisper.

"Yeah, he's fine" Mackenzie replied. Kurt and Mackenzie stood in awkward silence for a minute.

"Vould you be up for an evening swim?" Kurt asked. "I'm sure some of ze others are back from where ever zey went."

"That sounds good" Mackenzie said. "I'll meet you out there in…ten minutes?"

"Sounds good, frauline" Kurt said with a smile. He stepped backwards and bampfed out of the room. Mackenzie smiled and picked up the garbage from dinner.

"Sean? I'm going out for a swim, would you like to go?" Mackenzie asked coming into the kitchen.

/ No. / Sean thought. Mackenzie shrugged and went upstairs to change and grab some things.

Outside, the sun had set and the lights around the mansion had turned on, illuminating the pathways and the pool area. There were several people in the pool and lounging by the pool. There was even a short, bulky guy sitting in the hot tub that faced the pool.

Mackenzie strolled to the pool area and set her stuff on one of the empty lounge chairs. The people in the pool quieted down and turned to look at the newcomer. Mackenzie took off her black robe and stepped out of her sandals.

"Hey Mackenzie! Watch this!" Kyle yelled from the opposite side of the pool. Mackenzie turned and watched as Kyle jumped and did a cannonball into the pool, splashing a blonde girl and a Japanese girl.

"Kyle!" The girls yelled. Mackenzie smiled and jumped into the pool. She swam along the side of the pool until she was somewhat close to the other people in the pool.

"Who are you, petite?" A brown haired man asked from behind Mackenzie. Mackenzie turned and grabbed the ledge of the pool. Looking up, she saw the handsome man with red eyes.

"Mackenzie Burns" Mackenzie said. She moved to tread water. "The Professor hired me to help out Mr. Cassidy."

"Well, petite, I'm Remy LeBeau" The man said with a smile.

"Pleased to meet---" Mackenzie said before being pulled underwater. Mackenzie came up sputtering water. Behind her, Kyle came up laughing. "Kyle!"

"I see you've already met our little troublemaker" Remy said squatting down.

"Yeah" Mackenzie said wiping water from her face.

"So where are you from, Mackenzie Burns?" Remy asked.

"Nowhere in particular" Mackenzie replied. "Have you seen Kurt?"

"Kurt?" Remy asked. His smile didn't fade, but his eyes gave away his disappointment. "Nah."

A bampfing sound gave away Kurt's entrance. "I'm right here."

"What took you so long?" Mackenzie asked with a smile.

"Kurt!" The blonde girl yelled. "Can I talk to you?"

"Of course, Paige" Kurt said. "Excuse me." Kurt got into the pool and swam over to Paige and her Japanese friend.

"Kurt's a popular guy around here, huh?" Mackenzie stated.

"Sure is" Remy replied. He slid into the pool and gave Mackenzie his best smile. "So you're livin' with Irish, huh? How's that treatin' you? Is he still bein' an ogre?"

"He was" Mackenzie said. "But, now he's just ignoring me pretty much." Mackenzie slicked her short hair back. "I think he just needs to get used to the idea of accepting help."

"Funny. He's usually the first person to help others, but now that its his turn" Remy said. "Well…he hasn't been too receptive lately."

"Well, maybe you can help me, Mr. LeBeau" Mackenzie said.

"Remy, please" Remy said.

"Remy. Perhaps you could introduce me to everyone" Mackenzie said. "I arrived when everyone was gone."

"Come wit me, petite" Remy said with a smile. Mackenzie was introduced to Paige Guthrie, Jubilee Lee, Emma Frost, Scott Summers, and Logan. Kurt had pulled Kyle and the other teenagers off to the side and was talking with them. "There are more of us. We come and go."

"Thanks, Remy" Mackenzie said. The people she had met returned to what they had been doing. Paige and Jubilee were chatting about something. Scott and Emma were lounging under UV lights. Logan never moved from the hot tub.

"I guess you know that we're all mutants" Remy said when they crossed the pool to where they started.

"Of course" Mackenzie said. "I was hired on as a translator."

/ How do you think Xavier found me// Mackenzie thought to Remy. Remy raised an eyebrow.

"What else can ya do, petite?" Remy asked. Mackenzie smiled.

"Nothing much" Mackenzie said. "I can project a force field."

"You don' know how many times I wished I could do dat, chere" Remy said.

"Right" Mackenzie said. The sound of water moving made Mackenzie turn her head. "Hey Kurt."

"I am very sorry, Mack" Kurt said. "I did not plan on having zem do zat."

"It's okay. I was just talking with Remy" Mackenzie said. Kurt moved so he was behind Mackenzie, gripping the side of the pool.

"Saying no-zing bad about me, I hope" Kurt said. Mackenzie just smiled.

"I was just introducing the petite to the others" Remy replied. Remy pulled himself out of the water. "If you two will excuse me, I think I'm going to go sit in the hot tub with Logan. Petite, it was a pleasure to meet you."

"See ya" Mackenzie said as Remy got up. She couldn't help but to catch a quick glance at his chest and butt. She maintained her expression the best she could. She turned to Kurt and smiled.

"I hope you vill still vant to vatch a movie with me after talking to Remy" Kurt said with a devilishly charming smile.

"Why would I not watch the movie with you?" Mackenzie asked.

"Vell, he is known to charm ze women" Kurt replied. Mackenzie felt her cheeks burn and tried to hide it by smiling.

"He's a nice guy, but I don't think I'd ever get too far with him" Mackenzie said. "But, if you're that concerned about it --."

"No, no. It's not my choice, liebchen" Kurt said with a smile.

'Good, I prefer blue anyway' Mackenzie thought to herself. Across the pool, Miss Frost started laughing and quickly stopped herself.

"Perhaps we should join zem in ze hot tub, ya?" Kurt suggested. Mackenzie nodded and pulled herself out of the pool. Kurt watched as he got the first glimpse of her entire suit. It was simple and black. Even though she wore a one-piece, the suit was as sexy as any of the skimpy bikinis that Emma wore.

Kurt turned away before Mackenzie caught his staring and climbed out of the pool. They walked over to the hot tub, which could have easily fit a dozen people, and got in.

"Hey Elf" Logan grumbled.

"Logan, Remy" Kurt said as he started to relax in the warm water. "You have met Mackenzie, ya?"

"Yep" Logan said. He brought his hand up to his mouth and placed a cigar in his mouth. "So what's Irish up to?"

"He didn't want to come out" Mackenzie said. "He seemed to be in a bad mood today."

"That's because" Logan said exhaling a puff of smoke. "He didn't want an assistant."

Mackenzie knew what Logan was trying to say and she also knew the tone that he had used.

"Well" Mackenzie said feeling uneasy around Logan. She glanced over to the pool where she received snide glances from Paige and Jubilee. She moved to sit on the ledge. "I guess that's my cue to leave."

"Vat? No" Kurt said. "Logan didn't mean anything by it."

"It's okay, Kurt" Mackenzie said. "I've had a long day. I think I'm just going to go have some down time." Mackenzie stood out of the hot tub. "Stop by when you want to watch that movie, okay?"

"I vill" Kurt said. Mackenzie smiled and went to collect her things.

"Dat be one fine girl" Remy said to Kurt and Logan as Mackenzie left the pool.


	3. Gripes and Grumbles

Chapter Three: Gripes and Grumbles

Mackenzie woke the next day to her 7 o'clock alarm. She groaned and turned it off. She could have sworn that she had just gone to bed. With a sigh she forced herself out of bed. Outside, rain was coming down in sheets, leaving Mackenzie to shiver. She pulled on her robe and slid her feet into her slippers.

'Its coffee time' Mackenzie told herself. She quickly made her way to the kitchen and smiled when she found a pot of coffee in the middle of brewing.

"Sean?" Mackenzie called out. There was no reply, no sounds of any kind, to let her know that Sean was awake. Mackenzie went through the cupboards until she found a mug. She saw a large mug that said 'Kiss me I'm Irish' on it in green letters. Mackenzie rolled her eyes and pulled out the mug. "Sean are you up?"

After getting no response, Mackenzie used her telepathy to see if anyone was in the cottage. It was empty. Mack poured herself a cup of coffee and sat down at the table, where a copy of the morning paper had been plopped down.

The headlines read 'Congress to Discuss New Mutant Law'. Mackenzie sighed and flipped to the comics.

"This is going to be a long day" Mackenzie said to herself.

Across the way, inside the X-Mansion, the older X-men were starting to wake up. Specifically, Kurt Wagner had woken up. He hit his alarm until it shut off and turned to look up at the ceiling. His dreams had been filled with strange things and even stranger, Mackenzie had been there.

"Geez" Kurt whispered to himself. He got up and dressed. He pushed back his curtains to see the pouring rain. He could slightly see Sean's cottage through the trees and noticed that the lights were on. He let his tail twitch from side to side in a cat-like manner. "Perhaps later, frauline."

Mackenzie had finished reading the comics and a few of the other sections of the newspaper when Sean came in from outside. His hair was plastered to his skin and his clothes looked like they had just come out of the wash. Mackenzie stood up and let her mouth hang open.

"What did you do?" Mackenzie asked. "Jump in the pool?"

Sean tapped his head and Mackenzie obliged.

/ Went fer a run. / Sean thought. Mackenzie raised an eyebrow and went to the bathroom. She came out with a towel and tossed it to him.

"You can catch a cold that way" Mackenzie replied. "Want some coffee?"

/ Yes. / Sean thought. He took off his shirt and started to towel himself off.

"Here" Mackenzie said retrieving a cup of coffee for him. Sean took the coffee and sipped it. Mackenzie shook her head, trying not to notice that Sean had a good body just like all the other men. "Should I run upstairs to grab some dry clothes for you?"

Sean signaled for her to turn around. Mack heard him set his mug down and then heard the sound of wet cotton hitting the floor. After a slight brushing of fabric sound, Sean's voice was in her head.

/ It's okay now. / Sean said. Mack turned to see Sean clad only in the towel. He picked up his wet clothes and went upstairs. / Put some clothes on. Breakfast is over at the mansion. /

Mack met Sean downstairs after getting dressed. She wore simple clothes; blue jeans, a black t-shirt, and worn black boots. Sean was dressed similarly to the previous day, but with a thermal shirt instead of a sweater.

"I hope you plan on wearing a jacket this time" Mack said. Sean shrugged on his Celtics jacket and handed Mack her motorcycle jacket.

/ Stop pushing me around. / Sean thought.

"Just trying to help" Mack said. Sean opened the door and followed Mack outside towards the mansion.

"Oh my" Kurt said when he looked at Sean and Mack. Mack sighed and tried to evenly disperse the water through her hair. Sean just gave his head a little shake. "I vill take your coats."

"Thanks" Mack said. Kurt placed their coats over two empty stools.

"How vas your first night here, liebchen?" Kurt asked with a smile. Mack couldn't help but to return the smile.

"Pretty good" Mack replied. Sean passed by the two of them to go sit at the large table in the dining room.

"Sean looks a bit pissy today" Kurt said.

"He got up pretty early" Mack replied. "Went for a run."

"In zis weather?" Kurt asked. "We have an indoor track. Vy didn't he come in here to run?"

"I don't know" Mack said.

"Vell, since it is raining, I vas vondering vat you are doing today" Kurt asked. He held out his hand, which Mack placed hers in.

"I'm not sure" Mack replied. "I'm sure Sean has something for me to do, but he hasn't said anything yet."

Kurt walked Mack into the dining room and made sure that she sat next to him.

"Ve still have zat other movie to vatch" Kurt said.

"Mornin', Elf" Jubilee said as she came into the dining room.

"Good morning, Jubilee" Kurt said. Jubilee smiled and looked at Mack.

"Hi" Jubilee said without much enthusiasm.

"Hi" Mackenzie replied. Scott, Paige, and Emma were already in the dining room, but didn't seem to notice Mack or didn't care. Mackenzie took a deep breath and turned back to Kurt. "So are we waiting for everyone or is this it?"

"Ze others vill be here soon" Kurt said. "I believe Remy is rounding zem up."

It was only a few minutes before Remy, Logan, Kyle, Stanley, Ida and Viola, Hank, and Storm came in.

"When did you get in, Storm?" Paige asked. "Last night?"

"An hour ago" Storm said with a smile. Seats were taken. Paige recruited Jubilee to help her bring out breakfast. Storm sat adjacent to Mackenzie. "Who is this?"

"I'm –" Mackenzie started to say.

"Zis is Mackenzie Burns" Kurt said. "Sean's new assistant and interpreter."

"Welcome" Storm said with a smile. "I am Storm."

"Thanks" Mackenzie said. Paige and Jubilee were quick about bringing out the food. They had a bowl full of eggs, a plate with melon and fruit slices, a plate towering of pancakes, a bowl of hash browns, and a pitcher of orange juice.

"Smells good, kid" Logan said when Jubilee placed the hash browns near him. Jubilee smiled and kissed him on the cheek.

"No toast?" Scott asked. Paige retreated back into the kitchen and came back with a stack of toast and a jar of jam. "Thanks Paige."

The group around the table quickly started in on taking the food that was on the table. Plates became full, syrup and jam was passed around, and the orange juice was quickly emptied.

"So" Jubilee said with a mouth full of pancake. "Are you a mutant?"

The table quieted down and most of the x-men looked directly at Mackenzie.

"Yes I am" Mackenzie replied, taking only a slight pause before eating a forkful of eggs.

"So what's yer power?" Jubilee asked. The others seemed to go back to eating, but they were all still staring.

"Putting up with other mutants who have problems accepting me into their little clique" Mackenzie said.

"Oh" Remy said with a chuckle. "She got you der, petite."

"Shuddup, Cajun" Jubilee said. Mackenzie just took another bite of her eggs. Jubilee scowled at Mackenzie. "Who do you think you are? You can't just –"

Sean's hand came down upon the table, making Jubilee stop her rant. Sean tapped his head and Mackenzie snapped her fingers in response.

/ Tell 'er t'quiet herself. / Sean thought. The table paused in their eating and looked over at Sean.

"They can all hear you, Sean" Mackenzie said.

/ Good. / Sean thought. / Jubilee, stop pestering her. All of you, stop pestering, Mackenzie. /

"But she –" Jubilee started.

"Sean's right" Scott said. "Mackenzie is new around here and frankly, I'm a little disappointed in the reception she's received."

"Actually, Kurt and Remy have been very nice" Mackenzie said. "And the four kids at the end were very pleasant."

"Hmph" Scott grumbled. "Jubilee, I want you and Paige to—"

"No" Mackenzie said. "Don't force anyone to do anything because of me, Mr. Summers. I'm just here as Sean's assistant. I'm not here to be buddy buddy with every single person here." Mackenzie looked down at her eggs and toast. It didn't look very appealing now. "If you all will excuse me, I've lost my appetite."

Mackenzie took her plate to the kitchen and quickly left the mansion.

When the others heard the door shut, Kurt turned his scowl towards the others.

"Vat a nice way to treat ze new person" Kurt said. "Jubilee, you should apologize to her. She has only wanted to try to be friends with everyone. You all have treated her with little respect."

Sean signed ferociously and Hank grumbled. Jubilee brought her face into a pout, but still continued to eat.

"What's Irish sayin'?" Wolverine grumbled.

"He is saying that he's been stubborn with her, but he agrees with Kurt" Beast replied.

"Dey is right" Remy chimed in. "Dat girl has only been nice."

"You two only seem to hang out with her to get an eye full" Jubilee said. "I don't think it's her personality you two like."

"Zat is totally uncalled for" Kurt quipped.

"That's enough" Scott said loudly. The conversation died down. "Jubilee, it would be nice if you could apologize to Mackenzie. Kurt, Remy, try to contain your hormones. We will be having a group training exercise at 11 am."

Groans emitted from the group.

"Good goin', mon ami" Remy said to Kurt.

By four pm, Mackenzie was just about done with all the things that Sean needed to have done and felt more like a secretary then anything else. She had changed from her clothes into pajamas and was close to changing into her tights so she could go running.

A knock at the door made her save the letter she was typing out on her laptop.

"Yes?" Mackenzie asked when she opened the door. She wasn't too surprised to see Kurt standing there. "Hey Kurt."

"How are you doing?" Kurt asked. "I'm sorry zat I didn't come by earlier, but Scott had us training for hours."

"It's okay. Sean put me to work" Mackenzie replied. She moved aside and allowed Kurt to enter the cottage.

"You look like you are ready for bed" Kurt said. Mackenzie shrugged and plopped down on the couch. Kurt sat next to her.

"So, do they hate me over there?" Mackenzie asked. Kurt shook his head and pulled Mackenzie's chin so she was looking at him.

"Zey are only jealous" Kurt said.

"Kurt" Mackenzie whispered. Kurt shifted, but didn't move the hand that lightly touched Mackenzie's face. With a slight incline of his head, he gently kissed Mackenzie. Kurt felt her start to kiss him back and slightly deepened the kiss. Mackenzie's hand came to rest along his neck.

Kurt gently pulled away, resting his forehead against Mackenzie's. "I am sorry, frauline."

"For what?" Mackenzie asked. Kurt smiled.

"I'm not supposed to kiss you until after I take you to dinner" Kurt said. Mackenzie smiled and bit her bottom lip slightly.

Sean's heavy footsteps came down the stairs. Mackenzie pulled away from Kurt with a jerk.

/ Mack, Aye need ye to fax -- / Sean thought before stopping when he saw Kurt.

"Gutentag, Sean" Kurt said. Sean looked at Kurt's wide smile and at the rosy blush on Mackenzie's cheeks.

/ What's going on// Sean asked suspiciously.

/ Nothing. / Mackenzie replied. Kurt looked between the two. / Kurt…is taking me out to dinner tonight. What did you want faxed//

/ Don't worry about it. / Sean thought. He ducked into the kitchen and started clanking some pots around.

"Vat did he say?" Kurt asked.

"He said that we should go out" Mackenzie said.

"Vell, zen get dressed, Schone Dame" Kurt said. "I'll meet you out front."

Kurt stood up ready to bampf out of the cottage. Mackenzie touched his arm. "Kurt, where are we going?"

"Put on some-zing wonderful" Kurt said. "It vill be a surprise."

"Okay" Mackenzie said. "Give me 10 minutes."

Kurt smiled and gave her a quick kiss before bampfing out of the cottage. Three loud claps came from behind Mackenzie. She whirled around, finding Sean leaning against the wall.

/ Only a day and yuir already making moves. / Sean thought. Mackenzie picked up her things and went to stand at the bottom of the stairs.

"At least I have a date tonight, Sean" Mackenzie replied. She went up the stairs, leaving Sean to break out with a small smile.


	4. Night Prowler

Chapter 4: Night Prowler

Dinner went smoothly. Kurt had taken Mackenzie to a local French restaurant. Afterwards, Kurt took her on a tour of the local town.

"So what do you zink of ze town?" Kurt asked as they walked back to his car. Mackenzie smiled and glanced at the quaint town.

"It's very nice. Very clean" Mackenzie said. Kurt chuckled and put his arm around her waist. Mackenzie looked over at Kurt, who was using his image inducer. "Do you always have to use that image inducer?"

"No" Kurt said. "But it helps."

"It helps? How?" Mackenzie asked. She shook her head. "I mean, I know how it can help, but it just seems…..oh what's the word I'm look for?"

"I believe ze term 'false advertising' is vat you're looking for" Kurt said. Mackenzie nodded her head.

"You're not offended by that are you?" Mackenzie asked.

"Nien" Kurt said. "Actually, I appreciate ze fact zat you like my real form."

"Blue is one of my favorite colors" Mackenzie said. They approached the car and Mackenzie waited for Kurt to unlock the doors.

"Vat is your other favorite color?" Kurt asked with a big smile.

"Green" Mackenzie replied. The locks clicked open.

Once the two reached the mansion, Kurt walked Mackenzie to her cottage. Standing on the front step, Mackenzie turned towards Kurt. He had turned his image inducer off once they had gotten inside his car. Now, his blue features were black with shadows and his yellow eyes reflected the light from the moon.

"I had a really good time tonight, Kurt" Mackenzie said. Kurt smiled and stepped closer to Mackenzie, taking her hand.

"Perhaps ve should do it again soon" Kurt said. "I had a good time myself."

Mackenzie smiled and let her arm swing a little. Awkwardly, the two stood there in silence.

"Kurt" Mackenzie said in a hushed tone.

"Yes?" Kurt asked. They made eye contact and Mackenzie moved his hand to touch her waist. Kurt smiled again, taking the hint, and leaned in to kiss her. Their lips gently touched. Mackenzie ran a hand up Kurt's chest to rest at the base of his neck, bringing Kurt to deepen the kiss.

The door, behind Mackenzie, opened and Sean stood there with a stunned expression. Kurt's eyes widened and he pulled away from Mackenzie.

"Sean" Kurt said. Mackenzie turned so she could look at Sean. Sean raised an eyebrow.

"We just got back" Mackenzie replied. Sean crossed his arms and looked like a disapproving roommate. Mackenzie turned to Kurt and smiled. She squeezed his hand. "I guess I'll see you later, Kurt."

"Tomorrow" Kurt said with a smile. "Perhaps, we'll have lunch or some-zing." Kurt glanced at Sean before stepping in for a chaste kiss. "Good night, Mackenzie…Sean."

Sean gave him a nod. Mackenzie stepped inside, Sean behind her, closing the door.

/ What was that all about// Mackenzie asked incredulously. She took off her coat and hung it up on a coat hook.

/ What// Sean asked.

/ That look you gave us. / Mackenzie replied. She stood with her hands on her hips and an upset expression.

/ If ye want some spare time with him, then in the future ye can go t'his room. Not here. / Sean replied. Mackenzie was wide-eyed.

/ And what exactly do you think we were going to do tonight// Mackenzie asked. She moved to lean against the back of the couch so she could remove her heels.

/ Aye -- / Sean started.

/ Nevermind. Look, I don't go that far on the first date. Okay// Mackenzie said. / Besides, all we did was kiss. It's not that big of a deal. /

/ Ay….Ay'm sorry. / Sean said looking embarrassed. Mackenzie picked up her shoes with one hand and ran her other hand through her hair. / Ye look nice. /

Mackenzie smiled and stood up. / Thanks. / Mackenzie walked upstairs with Sean following her. / So, did I miss anything around here//

/ The professor will be arriving tomorrow. / Sean said following her into her room. He watched as she pulled off two of her four earrings and removed her necklace. / The professor likes to have a small reception; usually we have food an' drinks. /

/ Okay. What time// Mackenzie asked. She sat on her bed and started removing her nylons.

/ 5:00 / Sean said. He caught himself staring at her legs and quickly turned to play with the necklace on her dresser. / Where did ye go fer dinner//

/ Montblanc. / Mackenzie said. / They had some excellent food. /

/ Aye. / Sean said with a nod. / Ay remember tha' place. It's been a long time since Ay've been there. /

/ Well, I'm going to get a quick shower and head to bed. / Mackenzie said standing. She tossed her nylons onto her bed and pulled her pajamas closer to her.

/ Have a good night, lass. / Sean said. He blushed when Mackenzie started to unzip her black dress and he started to back up to the door. / I'll see ye in the mornin'. /

/ Good night, Sean. / Mackenzie replied.

Outside in the shadows, a man in black watched Mackenzie undress and step into her pajamas. He breathed heavily, enjoying the humid rainy air around him. It was different then the air he was used to…fresher he decided. He watched as she grabbed her towel and left her room.

He waited until she came back. Then, he watched as she climbed into her bed. Mackenzie flipped on a reading light and opened up a book. The man in black smiled, revealing a mouthful of sharp white teeth that clashed against his soot black skin. He jumped off of the tree that he was perched on and slid further into the shadows.

Mackenzie looked at her window when she heard a soft noise. The rain was picking up again and she quickly went back to reading her new novel. Mackenzie looked at the words in her book, but had a funny feeling. Her stomach churned. She marked her spot in her book and stood up. She looked out the large windows and saw nothing. She crept closer until she was looking out at the illuminated backyard of the X-Mansion.

"It was just my imagination" Mackenzie said. She shook her head and turned towards her bed.

Her mind picked up the presence of someone. She could feel them, but couldn't get into their mind.

"Sean?" Mackenzie called. The rain pattered against the window and on the roof of the cottage. Mackenzie couldn't hear anything in the house. "Hello?"

A sudden rush to Mackenzie's mind made her look up at her door just as it opened. Mackenzie gasped and stepped back as the man in black stood in her doorway.

"Stephen!" Mackenzie said her voice laced with fear.

"Hey babe" The man in black said. His red eyes never left her, even as he slowly crossed over to her. "It's been a while. I haven't seen you since you left Chicago."

"I—I've been busy" Mackenzie said trying not to sound afraid. Stephen smiled and Mackenzie couldn't help but being reminded of a predator. "What are you doing here?"

"I've come for you" Stephen said. "I told you that you couldn't leave without me knowing."

"Stephen, please" Mackenzie said taking a step back. Her stomach felt like it wasn't just flopping, but trying to escape from Xavier's estate. Stephen frowned.

"Please" Stephan said with a guffaw. "You should know…by now…babe."

Before Mackenzie could register what was happening, she felt the window at her back shatter and felt the pangs of fear from falling. She screamed and looked up into Stephen's face as he snarled.

The two of them landed on the ground with a thud. Mackenzie groaned after having the wind knocked out of her and having black spots race before her eyes. Her brain felt like pudding. She was picked up by the front of her shirt. She blinked her eyes open just in time to see Stephen's fist coming at her.

"You bitch! Fucking whore!" Stephen screamed. Mackenzie allowed her self to react in her most natural way and placed a force field around her self. She rolled away from Stephen and tried to stand up. Her knees felt wobbly, but she managed to stand.

"Mackie, Mackie, Mackie" Stephen chided. "Your little force fields are no match for me."

"We'll see, Stephen" Mackenzie said. Her face burned where he had punched her. She was surprised that she had managed to stand and keep her eyes open. Stephen flicked his wrist and a red glow appeared around him like an aura. Mackenzie's eyes widened. "Can't-Can't we just talk about this?"

"There's no more room for talk" Stephen snapped before jumping at Mackenzie. His body seemed suspended in the air until he fell through her force field. Mackenzie ducked as he swung his fist at her. She grabbed Stephen's waist with both arms to force him to the ground. The wet grass moved beneath her foot, making her slip, before Stephen's knee came up and caught her in the stomach.

Stephen stood watching as Mackenzie wrapped her arms around her stomach. He flicked his fingers and his nails extended to a sharp six inches. Mackenzie heard the strange noise and did the first thing she could think of. She fell to her back and kicked her foot into his groin. Stephen fell to his knees, groaning in pain. With a quick swipe, he left three claw marks across her cheek. Mackenzie yelped at the sudden pain and moved to get away from him.

Mackenzie had let her shields drop. Stephen had been the first and only person that she knew who could penetrate her force field and block her telepathy. The rain stung as it hit her cheek. Lights in the cottage came on. Mackenzie glanced up quickly and saw the front door open up. She was on her feet and quickly moved to plant a solid kick to Stephen's jaw.

Mackenzie felt cold, clawed hands grip her ankles before hitting the ground. When she looked up, Stephen was straddling her. His claws had been retracted. Mackenzie heard him punch her in the face before realizing what had happened. She tried to make a force field to push him away, but it wasn't working. Her head snapped to the left and then to the right. The cold, wet ground was soaking her backside.

Mackenzie rolled to her side when she felt the weight of Stephen lift off of her. She could barely open her eyes, but when she did she saw a blurry form of Sean beating Stephen.

"Sean?" Mackenzie called out in a half moan. Mackenzie felt her head spin quickly. Remy and Logan came into view, but only for a second because Mackenzie passed out.

"Get her onto the medical bed, please" Hank McCoy said calmly. Sean, who had carried Mackenzie, gently set her down on the medical bed. "What a mud ball. May I inquire as to what happened?"

Logan dragged in Stephen and laid him in a medical bed that had metal wrist and ankle clamps.

"Here's the bastard that was beatin' her up" Logan grumbled. He was also covered in mud, just like Sean and Remy, who followed Logan in.

"Anyone know who he is?" Hank asked. Sean shook his head 'no'. Hank took a deep breath and pulled out a washcloth and a bowl. "Well, let's start by cleaning her up. Sean, will you remove her shirt please?"

Remy and Logan turned to look at Mackenzie and Sean. Sean scratched the back of his neck before moving to get the t-shirt off of Mackenzie. Hank moved to set two towels beside Mackenzie while he waited for the bowl to fill up with warm water.

Sean tried not to stare when he realized that Mackenzie wasn't wearing a bra. He quickly tossed the shirt aside and covered her with one of the towels. Logan and Remy both grumbled their disapproval. They were met with a glare from Sean.

"Thank you Sean" Hank said moving the bowl of warm water and washcloth to the side table next to Mackenzie. "I'll take it from here. You three are free to leave and get yourselves cleaned up."

"You sure you don' need help gettin' her pants off?" Remy asked. Sean glared at him and leaned in, aggressively towards Remy. "Hey, da petite is a beauty. What can I say?"

Sean pointed to the door.

"C'mon, Cajun" Logan said. "Wouldn't want Irish to blow a fuse."

Sean signed with his hands and was somewhat glad that Logan and Remy couldn't understand him. Logan gave him a small gruff and pushed Remy out of the medical lab. Sean turned back to look at Hank, who was wiping the dirt from Mackenzie's face.

"She'll be fine" Hank said. "I'll keep her here until tomorrow, though depending on how she's feeling she might move upstairs to sleep."

Sean turned and left the medical lab.

Upstairs, Remy and Logan tromped towards their rooms making lewd jokes about boobs, specifically Mackenzie's boobs. The door to Kurt's room opened and he poked his head out.

"Vat time is it?" Kurt asked sleepily.

"Almost midnight" Logan said. Kurt's eyes narrowed.

"Why are you covered in dirt?" Kurt asked.

"You missed it, mon ami" Remy said.

"Yeah, some creep was beatin' on Mack" Logan said.

"We just got her to the lab" Remy said. Kurt's eyes widened and he bampfed to the medical lab.

The smell of brimstone was all Hank needed to know that Kurt had arrived.

"Good evening, Kurt" Hank said. Mackenzie was naked, except for the towels that covered her. Kurt stood at the foot of the bed and looked at the battered girl.

"Vat happened?" Kurt asked.

"The man over there" Hank said pointing to his right. "Was found beating her up. It looked like she had a few good hits to him, but Sean, Logan, and Remy had to take him down."

"I can't believe I didn't hear it" Kurt said. He snapped his head towards the unconscious man who was strapped to a medical bed. Kurt stalked over to the man with Hank keeping an eye on his blue friend. "Who is he?"

"Only Mackenzie can answer that" Hank said. He dried Mackenzie's face and neck with a clean towel. "Kurt, could you help me?"

"Sure" Kurt said. He scowled at the unconscious man and moved over to Hank. Hank handed him a damp cloth. "I'm trying to get her cleaned up the best I can. Get her legs, please."

Kurt quietly cleaned her legs.

"After we clean up this side, we have to flip her over" Hank said. The two of them quietly washed Mackenzie up. Hank examined the claw marks on her face and decided that they wouldn't leave scars. Then, with little effort, Hank and Kurt flipped her onto her stomach.

"I guess she fell on her back" Kurt said. Mackenzie's back was caked with mud, grass, and bits of glass.

"Apparently she went through her bedroom window" Hank said. He replaced the cloths for clean ones and they started to clean Mackenzie again. After fifteen minutes of cleaning her up, Hank had Kurt empty the water while he pulled his large magnification lens over Mackenzie's back.

"Is she bad?" Kurt asked when he came back. Hank used tweezers to pull glass fragments from Mackenzie's back.

"I think she'll be okay. Sore, but okay" Hank said. Kurt watched until he pushed the magnifying lens away and reached for a few cotton balls. Hank had pulled 18 pieces of glass from Mackenzie's back.

"Are you going to keep her down here?" Kurt asked.

"Unless she wakes up" Hank said. He pulled out a bottle that had a yellowish-clear liquid. He doused the cotton balls and started applying the liquid to Mackenzie's back. Mackenzie's shoulders twitched. Hank paused. "Mackenzie?"

Mackenzie gave no response, so Hank applied more liquid to her back. Her shoulders twitched again and Hank quickly found him self pushed back by her force field.

"Hank, are you okay?" Kurt asked as Hank fell over in his chair. Hank pushed himself up and adjusted his glasses.

"I'm fine" Hank said. "It seems like her force field is a natural defense for her body, even when she's unconscious."

There was a soft groan from Mackenzie. Kurt and Hank watched as she moved her arms up towards her head.

"Mack?" Kurt asked. "Mackenzie? Are you alright?"

Mackenzie moaned and pushed herself onto her elbows. "Where am I? Why does my back hurt? Where's Stephen?"

"I believe Stephen is unconscious" Hank said. "And, I was cleaning the wounds on your back."

"Okay" Mackenzie said. Her shoulders slumped and her force field dropped.

"Would you like to sleep in a bed or down here?" Kurt asked, noticing that she was barely conscious.

"Bed" Mackenzie said before sinking back onto the medical bed.

"Kurt, you can't let her sleep in her own bed. Her window is broken. I can finish up her back in the morning" Hank said. Kurt shook his head and moved to scoop up Mackenzie.

"I'll let her take my bed and I'll sleep on the couch" Kurt said. Hank nodded and watched Kurt bampf out of the medical lab with Mackenzie.


	5. Overprotective Men

Chapter 5: Overprotective Men

Mackenzie woke up and felt like hell. She could feel the bruises on her face, the cuts on her cheek, and pain from her back. She groaned, having hoped that it had just been a dream.

She moved a tiny bit and felt the well-worn cotton sheets under her skin. She also felt a towel that was partially wrapped around her upper body. She moved to sit up and found herself in a strange dark room. She also found that she was naked in the strange room. She quickly pulled the sheets over her breasts and tried to figure out where she was.

"Hello?" Mackenzie finally called out. She looked around and noted that the drapes were pulled closed. She could make out a couch and an entertainment center. "Hello?"

A groan came from the couch and a dark man peeked over the back of the couch.

"You are awake" Kurt said sleepily.

"Kurt?" Mackenzie asked. "What happened? Why am I here?"

Kurt got up and turned on a lamp. He was in white and blue pajama bottoms. He stretched and rubbed the sleep from his eyes.

"You had a late night visitor" Kurt said. "Hank said zat you should sleep in a bed, so I gave you mine."

"Oh" Mackenzie said. She looked down at herself. "What….happened to my clothes?"

"You were covered in mud. You needed to be cleaned before Hank could look at the wounds" Kurt said moving to sit on the bed. "Are you okay?"

"I…um…yeah" Mackenzie said. "I think so."

Kurt smiled and stood up. "Give me a minute and I'll get something for you to wear." He quickly bampfed out of the room. Mackenzie waited for a minute before Kurt was back with Mackenzie's robe and spare pajamas. "It looks like Sean cleaned up ze glass and put plastic over your window."

"Okay" Mackenzie said taking her clothes. "Thank you, Kurt."

Kurt nodded and moved to collect his own clothes. Mackenzie managed to slip the shirt on without exposing herself and also slide into the pants without pushing the covers from her self.

Kurt changed behind a small wall partition. He came out wearing jeans and a t-shirt.

"Hank would like to see you zis morning" Kurt said. "You had a lot of glass stuck in your back last night."

Mackenzie stood up and pulled her robe on. She ran her hands through her hair and tried to straighten it up, but she couldn't tell if she was doing a good job. There was a knock on the door and Kurt answered it. Remy stood there only in jeans.

"I was wonderin' if da petite was feelin' okay" Remy said with a smile.

"I'm fine, Remy" Mackenzie said. Remy tried not to cringe when he saw her face. Her cheeks were purple, even in the dim light, and her left eye was black.

"Why don't we get some breakfast" Remy suggested. Kurt and Mackenzie nodded and followed Remy out into the hall.

"Holy shit!" Jubilee cried when she saw Mackenzie enter the kitchen. "What the hell happened to you?"

"Jubilee!" Storm chided. Storm was standing between the coffee pot and the sink with a mug in her hands. Jubilee was fishing around a cereal box for the prize inside.

"So what happened?" Jubilee asked ignoring Storm.

"I don't quite remember" Mackenzie said.

"Some jerk picked a fight wit' her last night" Remy said grabbing a handful of cereal from Jubilee's bowl. Mackenzie looked worried.

"Did anyone get a good look at him?" Mackenzie asked.

"You said his name vas Stephen" Kurt replied. He moved to look in the fridge.

"Stephen? Stephen's here or…was here?" Mackenzie asked.

"Henry has him downstairs, frauline" Kurt replied pulling the orange juice from the fridge. Mackenzie gave an almost involuntary shake of her head and stepped backwards.

"No" Mackenzie said. "No, no he can't be here. He can't."

"Well he is" A gruff voice said from behind Mackenzie. Logan went to Jubilee and gave her a quick kiss on the temple before getting his coffee.

"Mornin', Wolvie" Jubilee said finally pulling out the toy from the cereal.

"Petite, what's wrong?" Remy asked. "Who is dis Stephen?"

"He…He's just bad news" Mackenzie said. "That's all." Her head hung slightly and she lifted it as if someone had said something. "You said Hank has him?"

"Yes" Kurt said. Mackenzie nodded and sat down on a stool next to Remy.

"Don' worry petite, he won' be goin' nowhere" Remy said. Mackenzie tried to smile. Logan pushed a cup of coffee in front of her.

"Thanks" Mackenzie said. Jubilee poured milk into her cereal and started to eat her sugary food.

"So, this guy just showed up last night and started a fight? I totally didn't hear anything" Jubilee asked.

"Yeah" Mackenzie said.

"I thought you could make force fields and had telepathy" Logan said. He scratched himself through his boxers and stretched his neck.

"I can do those things" Mackenzie said. "Stephen just…he can block the telepathy and he can pass through my shields."

"What else can this man do?" Storm asked. Mackenzie sipped her coffee before answering.

"He has claws, extendable ones. He also starts to glow red at times and it allows him to touch electrified fences and pass through my force field and not be affected by a lot of stuff" Mackenzie said. "I don't know the full extent of his powers."

"How do you know him?" Kurt asked. He had a glass of orange juice and moved to lean against the counter near Logan.

"I…used to date him" Mackenzie said. "He turned out to be the right hand man of a gang that the mob liked to employ." Jubilee was watching Mack as if she were telling the most interesting story. "When I found out, it was too late. He became overly possessive and used his connections to follow me around the states when I left him." Mackenzie sipped her coffee. "The professor said that he wouldn't find me here, but I guess he was wrong."

Remy rubbed her back and squeezed her shoulder.

"Kurt" A voice called from the small intercom system that was neatly placed in the kitchen. Kurt pressed the button.

"I'm here, Scott" Kurt said.

"I need you and Storm to meet me in the conference room" Scott said. Kurt looked to Storm.

"After you" Kurt said to Storm. They left the room.

"So Remy will be taking care of you today, petite" Remy said. "No one will t'ink of hurtin' you."

Mackenzie smirked. "Thanks, but I don't think I need to be taken care of."

"Den you hang out wit Remy today" Remy said. Mackenzie smiled and finished her coffee.

"I have a job to do" Mackenzie said with a small laugh. "But, I'll let you walk me to the medical lab."

"Consider it done" Remy said with a large smile.

It wasn't long before Mackenzie and Remy were walking down to the lab. They turned a corner and the floor changed into a stainless steel floor grate.

"Ow" Mackenzie said. It felt worse then walking on sharp gravel. She glanced at her foot, seeing a small cut on her heel. Remy wasted no time in picking her up. Mackenzie gasped and clung to him until she was sure he wasn't going to drop her.

"You okay, chere?" Remy asked. Mackenzie looked up to find him looking into her eyes. Remy licked his lips before he looked away. "I bet Hank is watchin'."

Remy hit the button to open the medical bay doors and entered with Mackenzie.

"Oh my" Hank said from behind them. "Is something wrong?"

"No" Mackenzie said with a slight blush. Remy set her down on the sterile steel floor. "I'm fine, Hank."

"Well" Hank said moving over to her. "Take a seat on that bed please. I just want to look at your back and your bruises."

Mackenzie sat on the bed. Hank looked at the bruises on her face, checking to make sure that she wasn't hurt too badly. He then had her lie on her stomach with her shirt off. He looked over the small wounds the glass had made. He pulled out the yellowish-clear liquid from the night before.

"I'm going to use this tincture of iodine to clean these wounds" Hank said. "This will sting a little bit."

He doused some cotton balls and started to clean the small wounds. Mackenzie gasped when she felt the stinging sensation. She gripped the pillow that she was resting her head on and tried not to make a sound.

It didn't take Hank long to finish, though it felt like forever to Mackenzie. "There. I'm finished; you can put your shirt on now."

Mackenzie sat up and faced away from the two men in the room before putting her shirt and robe back on. Hank moved into his office with a clipboard. Remy moved to lean against the medical bed.

"Petite, what say you an' me spending lunch together?" Remy said. Mackenzie turned towards him.

"Are you asking me out for a lunch date?" Mackenzie asked.

"Yes" Remy said with a small smile. Mackenzie stood up.

"I don't know" Mackenzie said touching her cheek. "I don't feel like going out or socializing too much."

"We all get bruises 'ere, petite" Remy said. "Don' worry about hidin' them. We all've seen worse."

"Thanks, but—" Mackenzie said with a small smile. Remy hushed her by putting a finger on her lips.

"You said you have a job, so Remy will bring lunch to you" Remy said. Mackenzie crossed her arms.

"What if Kurt beats you to it?" Mackenzie asked. Remy's smile widened.

"My food is better den Kurt's" Remy replied. Hank came back out to the two and cleared his throat to get their attention.

"Well, Miss Burns, I think you're going to be fine" Hank said. "You're going to be bruised for at least a week, probably two. The good news is that the black and purple of the bruises should be gone in the next three or four days." Hank handed Mackenzie a small bottle that only had a prescription sticker on it. "You will need that rubbed onto your back every night. It will prevent infection. Be sure that you shower first and let the medicine soak in before going to bed."

"Okay" Mackenzie said. She put the bottle into her robe pocket. Hank put his clipboard to his side and smiled.

"I believe that is it" Hank replied.

"Well, I was wondering about something" Mackenzie said. Hank's eyebrows rose up. "I want to see Stephen."

"Petite" Remy said softly.

"Are you sure?" Hank asked. "He tried to kill you."

"I know that" Mackenzie said. "I want to see him."

"We have him strapped to a medical bed" Hank said leading the way around the room. Stephen was on the opposite side of the room with curtains pulled around his entire bed. Hank pushed the curtains back to show Stephen to Mackenzie. "He hasn't said a word since he came to."

Stephen looked Mackenzie in the eyes. She moved close to him, enough to keep her distance. Stephen made a kissing motion towards her. In a swift motion, Mackenzie slapped him across the face.

"Stephen, get it through your head that I want you away from me" Mackenzie said. She scowled and leaned in closer. "If you come near me again, I will be ready and I will kill you."

"Miss Burns!" Hank said. Mackenzie felt a surge of anger swell inside her. She lashed out, making blood appear on his lip and drip from his nose. Mackenzie was yanked back from Stephen. Remy was holding her back, pulling her back beyond the curtains.

"Get her out of here, Remy" Hank ordered.

Remy hoisted Mackenzie up over his shoulder and quickly left the medical lab. The entire time, Mackenzie spat out a stream of curses and threats. By the time Remy set her down in the hallway, Mackenzie had finished and had a cross look on her face.

"Petite, dose were tough words" Remy said with a smile. Mackenzie just crossed her arms.

"He's just lucky that I wasn't alone in there with him" Mackenzie said. Remy leaned into her, placing one hand on the wall behind her shoulder. Mackenzie raised an eyebrow when she noticed that he was practically salivating.

"Please tell Remy dat you need his help to 'calm down'" Remy said. Remy leaned in so his lips were only inches from her ear. "I help you calm down."

"Right" Mackenzie said. She slipped away from him and started walking the route that would lead up and out of the mansion. "I don't think now is the time, Remy."

"But you keep it in mind, no?" Remy asked following her.

"I might" Mackenzie replied. She pressed the elevator button and the door almost instantly opened. Remy stepped in beside her. "I don't promise anything though."

Remy escorted Mackenzie to Sean's cottage. He left with promises of bringing lunch. Sean came out of the kitchen with two cups of coffee. He handed one to Mackenzie.

"Thanks" Mackenzie said.

/ Nae problem. / Sean thought. He took a sip of his coffee. / How are ye doing lass//

"I'm okay" Mackenzie said. She took a sip of her coffee remembering how the fight had gone. "Thank you, Sean. I remember seeing you there first."

/ Yer welcome. / Sean replied. He scratched his beard, which was looking strangely longer and wild. / So, ye have a lunch date//

"I think so" Mackenzie replied without too much enthusiasm. Sean raised an eyebrow. "I'm just not in the mood for dealing with people in a relationship sort of way."

/ But ye are in t'mood to deal with my people. / Sean said. Mackenzie nodded and moved to sit on the couch. / I'll bring you the files that I need to have taken care of. /

Sean left the room only to come back with an armful of files and papers. He dropped them beside Mackenzie's laptop that was on the coffee table. Mackenzie was wide eyed at the stack.

/ Ay need ye to start a big project fer me. / Sean said. He set his coffee down and picked up a file that was on top. / My old database was completely destroyed. So ay need ye to go through these files and start creating a database of everything here. /

"When do you need this by?" Mackenzie asked.

/ Ye'll have the entire time yer here. / Sean replied. He showed her the inside of the file, which included a dossier, a photo, and case files. / It needs to be searchable from almost every aspect. Ay want photos, information, newspaper reports, everything lass. /

"I don't think putting these files into a database like that will take six months" Mackenzie said. Sean flopped the folder back on top of the stack.

/ Ay had three crates o'boxes shipped here. / Sean replied. / Ye can work on yer laptop, but ye will have t'transfer the files to my main system. / Sean pulled a disk from his pocket and handed it to Mackenzie. / Tha's how it should be set up. /

"I'll get started then" Mackenzie said finishing her coffee. Sean nodded and started towards the stairs. "Sean?" He stopped and looked at her. "For tonight, what should I wear? Casual? Semi-formal?"

/ Jus' look nice. / Sean thought before heading up the stairs.

By the time lunch rolled around, Mackenzie was ready for a break. She had spent an hour becoming familiar with the database set up and the rest of her time working on the first folder. Mackenzie's face still ached, but the initial swelling was gone.

There was a brief knock on the door before it opened. Remy came inside and shut the door with his foot.

"I come bearing lunch" Remy announced. Mackenzie smiled and moved towards Remy and the kitchen. "Workin' hard?"

"Yeah" Mackenzie said. "Sean has me working on some files."

"I don' know if I can compete wit files, but perhaps you will eat some lunch wit me?" Remy said with a smile. They sat down at the kitchen table and Remy started to unload the brown sack that he was carrying.

"I think eating lunch with you is worth my time" Mackenzie said with a smile. They both turned when they heard Sean come down the stairs. He paused and looked at them before moving to the refrigerator. He pulled out a beer and looked at Remy.

"As long as it's not dat lite beer" Remy said. Mackenzie nodded. Sean handed them both beers and disappeared back upstairs. Mackenzie looked down at the food before her. It was all still contained in carry-out containers and didn't have labels.

"So you brought us…..?" Mackenzie asked. She reached out for a container and found that it contained rice and beans. "Rice and beans."

"Tex Mex, petite" Remy said. He opened up the three other boxes to show enchiladas, brisket, and two pieces of apple pie. "I hope you don't mind spicy food."

"I love spicy food" Mackenzie replied.

"Good. Dese rice and beans have jalapeno peppers" Remy replied. The two served themselves food.

Lunch went by rather quickly. Sean had come back downstairs and had taken a piece of brisket. His presence had moved Remy out of the cottage faster then Remy had planned. Mackenzie was a little thankful since she didn't have to deal with his advances until later.

Sean retreated back up the stairs once Mack had started working again.

The work didn't stop until nearly four, when Sean came downstairs to remind Mackenzie about the time.

"I'm almost done with this stack" Mackenzie said following Sean upstairs. "I'll see if I can finish it up later tonight."

/ We should see how t'night goes / Sean replied. Mackenzie pulled the lotion Hank had given her from her pocket.

"Can I get you to help me with this?" Mackenzie asked. Sean looked at the bottle, but didn't recognize the name. "It's just a cream that needs to be rubbed onto my back."

Sean took a deep breath that was mistaken for a sigh and nodded. Mackenzie went into her room and threw her robe onto the chair. Sean had cleaned her room it seemed.

/ Lie on your stomach / Sean instructed. Mackenzie did so and awkwardly pulled her shirt off of herself. Sean knelt beside her and squeezed a handful of the lotion onto her back. Mackenzie gasped at the sudden cold lotion, but then calmed. Sean started to slowly rub the lotion into Mackenzie's back.

"Thanks for doing this Sean" Mack said. "I would have had a tough time by myself."

/ Not a problem lass / Sean replied. His large hands rubbed the lotion into her shoulders then moved lower to get her mid-back. In the process, Sean also massaged the knots that he felt in her muscles. Mackenzie let out a small moan. / Ye like that//

"Yeah" Mackenzie breathed. Sean blushed and hurried to finish. When he was done he stood up.

/ Yer all done / Sean said. Mackenzie moved so she could see him.

"Thanks" Mackenzie said. Sean smiled and left, mentioning that he was going to take a shower.

Once the door was closed, Mackenzie stood up and pulled out a pair of black dress pants and a tight green turtleneck. Mackenzie pulled her clothes off and grabbed a bottle of green nail polish. Within minutes, her toenails were green. As they dried, Mackenzie got her make-up on and pulled her shirt on. Then she pulled her pants on. She looked through her closet and pulled out a pair of open toed heels.

The sound of water gushing through the pipes stopped. Mackenzie pulled the shoes on and went out to get Sean's approval. She knocked on the bathroom door, hearing only curses in her head before the door opened.

/ What// Sean asked. He was in a pair of new jeans and nothing else. His face, though, was another matter. He had his beard gooped up with shaving cream and the parts that had been attempted to be shaved were spotted with blood. Mackenzie couldn't help herself and busted into laughter. Sean crossed his arms.

"Want some help?" Mackenzie asked. Sean just narrowed his eyes at her. Mackenzie pushed past him and moved to sit on the bathroom counter. "Come here." Sean moved to stand in front of her. Mackenzie took a washcloth and wiped as much of the shaving cream from his face as she could. "Haven't you ever grown a beard before?" She paused. "Rinse."

Mackenzie tossed the washcloth into the laundry basket and grabbed a dry one. Sean bent over the sink and washed the shaving cream from his beard. When he was done, Mackenzie gave him the dry cloth.

/ Ay donnae remember having this much trouble / Sean said. Mackenzie smiled and pulled a drawer open from beneath her. She pulled out an electric shaver and plugged it in.

"Hold still" Mackenzie said. Sean leaned against the counter and watched his reflection in the mirror as she shaved his beard down to stubble. He nearly pulled her finger into his mouth when she moved it close to his lips. When she finished, he stood up and grabbed his razor again.

/ Thanks / Sean said getting the shaving cream all ready to go. Mackenzie moved from the counter.

"No problem" Mackenzie replied. "I actually came in to see if what I'm wearing is okay."

Sean turned to look at her with his face half covered in shaving cream. He looked her up and down then nodded. Mackenzie smiled and left the room.

The two met up with each other downstairs. Sean had put on a shirt and a brown sports coat. With his face clean shaven, Mackenzie couldn't help her surprised expression. He looked younger and extremely attractive, as opposed to his wild man look that he had had going.

/ Good// Sean asked.

"Yeah" Mackenzie replied. She stood up and moved to grab a raincoat. "You look younger."

Sean laughed in her head and pulled his coat on. / Ready//

"Yeah" Mackenzie said moving to his side. Sean casually put a hand on her shoulder, guiding her outside while also closing the door behind him. The rain had picked up again and was pouring. The thunder shook the sky and lightning could be seen in the distance. Mackenzie and Sean both hurried to get to the mansion before their pants became soaked.

Inside the mansion, people were gathered in the lounge, except for Storm and Emma, who had agreed to make the food. When Sean and Mack came in, the two were arguing over biscuits.

"You don't put baking soda in biscuits" Storm said adamantly. She was in the middle of making soup. Emma, with wine glass in hand had the baking soda to her side.

"I know how to make biscuits" Emma snapped.

/ Aye. There's no soda in biscuits. / Sean said to Mackenzie.

"There's baking powder in biscuits" Mackenzie said. Sean was helping her with her coat, placing them on the small coat rack near the door. Both women looked at her as if she had said to dump five pounds of salt into the mix.

/ Donnae worry about it, lass. Neither one can cook. / Sean thought. Mackenzie smiled.

"I heard that Cassidy" Emma said scowling.

"What did he say?" Storm asked. Sean's face turned into a wide-eye expression.

/ Lets go find the others. / Sean said practically pushing Mackenzie into the other room.

The lounge, where they ended up, had people watching television, playing cards, and talking. The kids, who were on the couch, had a cartoon playing. Remy, Kurt, Logan, Jubilee, and Paige were playing cards. Hank and Scott were both talking about something while sitting at the small bar.

"Irish, you up for a little poker?" Logan asked. Sean smiled a devilish smile and sat down. Sean watched as his cards were being passed out and gestured for Mackenzie to sit.

/ Ask what we're playing for. / Sean said.

"What are we playing for?" Mackenzie asked. Remy and Kurt were both smiling at Mackenzie.

"Quarter to play, from there we're using whatever we have on ourselves" Logan replied. Logan pulled the cigar from his mouth. "Jubes, will you grab some more beers for us darlin'?"

"Sure" Jubilee said. "How many?"

"Four" Logan said.

"Five" Mackenzie replied. Logan looked up at her.

"You old enough, kid?" Logan asked.

"I'm twenty-four" Mackenzie said.

"Ya look like you're just out of high school" Logan replied. Jubilee came back with five beers.

"I'll take that as a compliment then" Mackenzie replied popping the lid off of her beer with practiced ease. She watched as the others chipped in their quarters and started going around switching up their cards and placing more bets.

/ Tell them Ay call. / Sean said.

"Sean calls" Mack said finishing up her beer. It hadn't taken her long and Logan looked like he was keeping an eye on her. Mack retrieved a few more beers from behind the bar and came back to find that Sean had taken the money.

"Jus' wait fo' dis next round" Remy said. "Dat was jus' a warm up."

"Sure it was, Cajun" Logan replied.

"I'm out" Jubilee said. "I've already lost $30 today."

"Same here" Paige said handing Kurt her cards.

"I guess zat makes ze game a little more cutthroat" Kurt said after the two girls left to watch cartoons. Kurt shuffled the cards and quickly dealt. The game went round after round until someone yelled that Professor Xavier was home.

Everyone poured from the lounge into the main foyer. Xavier was there in his wheelchair with a large Russian behind him.

"Welcome back, Charles" Storm said with a smile.

"Dinner is almost ready" Emma said.

"Wonderful" Charles said. He looked at the Irish man that stood near him. "Sean, it's good to see you."

/ Thanks, Charles / Sean said knowing that Charles would have a telepathic link to him. Charles' face dropped when he saw Mackenzie.

"Miss Burns" Charles said moving to hold her hands. "What happened?"

"Stephen, sir" Mackenzie said. Charles grimaced.

"He is still here, Charles" Hank said. A brief pause hung in the air.

"So how was your trip?" Jubilee asked. She moved over to Peter, the Russian, and gave him a friendly punch in the arm. "Long time no see, Peter."

"Our trip was good" Peter replied.

"Very good in fact" Charles said. He pushed past the others, hoping to redirect the conversation. "Now, I don't know how you all feel, but I'm starving."

"Dinner won't be ready for twenty minutes" Storm called to Charles. He just smiled at her and moved towards the lounge with the others following him. The kids quickly rushed past Charles and the others to see who could claim the best seat on the couch. The poker game restarted after a quick re-shuffle.

Charles watched from the bar, where Scott, Hank, and Peter were gathered. He asked about the kids, the other teammates, and then "How is Mackenzie doing?"

"Aside from last night?" Hank asked.

"Fine" Hank and Scott said together. Hank took a sip from the beer in his hand.

"She's actually caught a few of the guys' attentions" Scott said looking over at the girl who was saying something to Kurt. Wolverine chuckled and shook his head a little.

"Kurt's and Remy's, I believe" Hank commented. Charles smirked.

"How is Sean dealing with her?" Charles asked. He moved to pull out a jar of green olives, in which he speared two with a toothpick. "He wasn't pleased with her arrival."

"Honestly, Charles, I have not seen much of the man" Hank replied. Scott nodded.

"Yeah, he's been staying cooped up, except that it was him who brought Mackenzie in when she was attacked" Scott said. Charles ate his two olives and proceeded to tell Scott and Hank, with Peter's help, about the conference he had attended.

Author's Note: I'm glad everyone seems to be liking this. Feel free to leave a review or comment. You can also check out my Banshee fan site: http/ 


	6. Dinner with Bullets

Chapter 6 – Dinner with Bullets

As soon as Emma sauntered into the lounge and declared that the food was ready, the dinner table quickly filled. Wine and water was passed around for the adults, while the youngsters had their soda. While Emma and Storm served themselves, the others seemed a little weary. Scott and Charles slowly served themselves, trying to eyeball the grade of the food they were about to eat.

"What is this?" Jubilee asked holding up something that looked a little like dog puke. "It smells….like chicken."

"Just eat it, Jubilee" Emma said with a sigh. Jubilee held up a spoonful of the mush and made a face.

"Look Frosty, I want to know what it is before I eat it" Jubilee quipped. Logan, who was sitting next to Jubilee, took a sniff.

"Eat it" Logan said. He covered Jubilee's hand with his and forced the pile of mushy stuff onto Jubilee's plate before scooping up a spoonful for himself.

Mack looked at the food before her. There was a brown soup, the mush in front of Jubilee, something that looked like boiled salad, a roasted chicken with currants that looked okay, biscuits, and a pile of red hard boiled eggs that smelled of pickling juice. Mack looked over at Sean. He didn't look too happy about dinner and had the same look as everyone else.

Emma and Storm were smiling and eating their food, as if to say that it was okay.

"Could someone get me a slice of chicken?" Mack asked. Logan took a swipe at the bird with his claws, stabbed the chunk of meat, and held it over Mack's plate until she took it. "Um…thanks."

"No problem kid" Logan replied. Mackenzie took a biscuit and a little of the mush that was in front of Jubilee, who had decided that she liked it.

"Why does this egg smell like vinegar?" Peter asked. He had an egg speared on his fork. He carefully smelled it.

"They're pickled eggs, Peter" Beast said with a smile. "And, I'll take two."

"Thank you Storm and Emma for tonight's dinner" Charles said once everyone had picked at the food. "Everything looks delicious." Paige started to choke on a biscuit. Kurt smacked her back and handed her water to her. She murmured a small sorry to the group and the professor continued. "I wanted to let you all know that the conference went exceptionally well and I believe we have made more progress with the mutant rights issues."

"That's excellent, Charles" Storm said sipping her wine.

"I also wanted to welcome Miss Burns to the mansion" Charles said. "While you are here to lend a helping hand, I hope we can return the favor at some point."

"Thanks, Professor" Mackenzie said. Charles smiled and gestured that everyone should be eating. Mackenzie cut a chunk of her chicken and shoved a piece in her mouth. Her eyes started to water, her mouth became dry, and all she could taste was salt. Mackenzie's mind raced over ideas on how to get rid of the offensive meat without making people angry.

"Mack? Hey, kid!" Logan said. Jubilee had seen her eat the meat and moved her own piece of chicken to the edge of her plate. Mackenzie's mind stopped and she looked over at Logan, making a small sound. "You okay?"

Mackenzie shook her head 'no' and decided that using her napkin was going to be safer then swallowing the meat. Logan chuckled.

"It's…a little…." Mackenzie said when a few others looked over at her. "Damn. Sorry, but it tasted like salt."

Peter laughed as if he had heard the funniest joke. Storm elbowed him in the ribs and frowned at Mackenzie. Mackenzie felt parched and grabbed her wine, downing most of the glass. She set down the glass and gave a small shiver.

/ Good going. / Sean said. He had just set down a biscuit. / Ye just swallow an' pretend its good. /

"Cassidy!" Emma said glaring at him. Sean smiled and looked confused. Emma just punched him in the arm.

"I like the chicken" Scott said with a forced smile.

"Excuse me" Remy said standing. Everyone whipped their heads to look at the Cajun. "Jus' goin' to de bathroom."

The expressions on most people's faces were jealous of the Cajun for coming up with the classic excuse. Remy walked out of the dining hall without looking back.

"So, I was wondering" Scott said in between bites of his egg. "Will you be training with us Mackenzie?"

"Training?" Mack asked. "For what?"

"I zink zat you should" Kurt said. "Look at vat happened ze other night."

/ Ay agree with him. / Sean said. Mackenzie ate a bite of the mush.

"Um……" Mackenzie said. The idea of training for whatever didn't seem too appealing at the moment.

/ Only fer self-defense purposes, lass. / Sean said.

"Self-defense purposes…?" Mack repeated out loud.

"Wonderful" Scott said. "We'll start tomorrow."

"Wait!" Mackenzie said. "What?"

"Do you know any kind of self-defense?" Emma asked. Sean shoved a bite of biscuit in his mouth and smiled at her, but she only rolled her eyes.

"Several" Mackenzie replied. She pushed the food around on her plate and set her fork down. The others waited for her to continue and Mackenzie did so. "Karate, wado ryu and shotokan styles; kick boxing; tai chi; and I am an excellent marksman."

"Dude, I don't think she needs training" Jubilee said. Mackenzie smirked.

"Jubes, everyone needs training" Paige said. Sean nudged Mackenzie with his foot.

Mackenzie glanced up at Sean and leaned forward. "I will train tomorrow and we'll see who needs training."

"Well, it wasn't really a challenge, but…" Scott said.

"Sounds like she wants a challenge" Logan piped in. Hank chuckled and Charles smiled.

"Fine, you're on" Scott replied. "We'll start at six."

"Not a problem" Mackenzie said with a smile. Jubilee and Paige were looking at her as if she were crazy. She leaned towards them and asked "What?"

"You don't know how Scott trains" Paige replied.

"Your ass is grass" Jubilee said. Mackenzie smiled and sat back.

"Time for a beer, Logan?" Mackenzie asked.

"Oh, I'd like one" Kurt said standing. Logan stood up and tossed his napkin on his plate. Sean stood with them, helping Mackenzie with her chair.

"You've barely touched your food" Storm said. Logan clapped a hand on her shoulder.

"I recommend ordering take-out next time, 'Ro" Logan said before leaving the dining room with the others.

Sean, Mackenzie, Logan, Kurt, and Gambit, who returned to the lounge once the cards were shuffled, stayed up until one am playing cards and drinking beer. Paige and Jubilee had come in and out of the lounge and had gone to bed near midnight.

"I'm out" Mackenzie said with a cigarette clenched between her lips. It was an old habit that usually sprouted its head when she drank. She put out the cigarette in the ash tray and stood up.

"Where you goin', petite?" Remy asked. Mackenzie smiled.

"If I'm going to kick Scott's ass tomorrow, I'll need at least a few hours of sleep" Mackenzie said. Mackenzie put her hand on Sean's shoulder. "You coming?"

Sean slipped his hand up to cover hers. / Ay'll be up fer a while, lass. Haven't been out with the boys in a while. /

"Okay. I'll see you tomorrow" Mackenzie replied. Mack smiled at the others. "G'night."

Mackenzie left the mansion and started walking to Sean's cottage. An alarm sounded, stopping Mack in her tracks. She turned to look at the mansion and found a few flashing red lights. Mackenzie furrowed her brow and pushed the hood of her raincoat back from her face.

Mackenzie instinctively prepared herself for whatever was going on and raised her shields. She could see people running past the windows.

/ Sean// Mackenzie called to him.

/ Not now// Sean yelled at her. Mackenzie could sense his aggression and suddenly felt his mind black out. Mackenzie felt her jaw drop. Mackenzie let her shields drop as she ran towards the house.

Mackenzie slipped on the wet grass and fell forward, getting a mouthful of grass. She turned over and found her right heel had sunken into the soft grass.

/ Miss Burns! Stephen--// Professor Xavier yelled into her mind. Mackenzie flung her shoes off of her feet and stood up. The mansion behind her went dark. Mackenzie looked at the house, which was achingly quiet. Scanning the area, Mackenzie could tell that a few people were upstairs, a few were unconscious, and few didn't know where they needed to be.

Mackenzie took a step back when the kitchen patio door was flung open. She saw a blur before it stopped and Kyle appeared beside her.

"Kyle?" Mackenzie said. "What's going on?"

"I don't know" Kyle said. "I saw you standing out here. Those alarms are bad. I don't know what's going on though."

"I need you to do something for me" Mackenzie said. She frowned when she thought of what the others would say about what she was about to do. "I need you to be as fast as you can. You know where I'm staying? You know what room?"

"Yeah" Kyle said. His eyes grew wide and he had a small smirk.

"I need you to go into my room and retrieve my gun. Don't take it out of its case. Just bring the whole thing to me" Mackenzie said. "My nightstand. In the cigar box. Go."

Kyle sped off in a blur. Mackenzie felt the heavy presence of a blank mind coming closer to her. Mackenzie took off her rain coat and threw it to the side. She looked around and decided to head into the woods.

Mackenzie ran across the wet grass soundlessly. The presence became stronger and she ran faster. 'Where are the others?' Mackenzie thought to herself. She ran behind a large tree trunk and looked out at the expansive yard. Emergency lights had come on, lighting only minimal areas outside and inside. Below one of the lights, Mackenzie spotted Stephen. He was casually walking around with his claws out.

/ Kyle, stay in the house. / Mackenzie called to the young boy. Mackenzie looked around and found a large rock. She picked it up and hurled it towards Stephen. It hit him square in the shoulder and only made him stumble slightly.

"Shit" Mackenzie whispered harshly. Mackenzie edged closer to the cottage, which was still a ways away.

/ Kyle, I'm near a birdfeeder. / Mackenzie said.

/ Okay, I'm coming// Kyle said quickly. In a blur of color, he was standing near the birdfeeder, seemingly oblivious to Stephen. He harshly whispered "Mackenzie!"

Mackenzie hit herself and ran out to him, taking her gun. "Go hide Kyle."

"But you could use my help" Kyle said. Mackenzie looked at the oncoming figure. She pulled the gun out of its sheath and checked it to make sure it was loaded. She took off the safety.

"Kyle?" Mackenzie said. She glanced over at him and found him wiping water from his face. "Kyle, at least get into the woods."

"Fine" Kyle said moving into the woods. Mackenzie looked back to where Stephen had been and found that he was gone.

"Stephen!" Mackenzie called. She dropped the tip of her gun and started to move out in the open. She blinked the rain from her eyes and looked at the dark lawn. She could only hear the rain and thunder.

Mackenzie turned around and caught a sliver of light against Stephen's pale skin. She raised her gun and fired twice. She watched as Stephen fell to the ground. She carefully approached Stephen with her gun targeted on him.

Stephen was on his back. Mackenzie couldn't tell where she had hit him, but she saw his hands moving.

"Stephen?" Mackenzie called. Stephen rolled over and pushed himself up to his knees. Mackenzie stopped and kept the gun on him. "Stop." Stephen looked at her, his eyes glowing red. "Stephen, I want you to leave."

Stephen laughed and slowly pushed himself up.

"I'm not leaving until you're dead" Stephen said.

"I'm not going to be the dead one" Mackenzie replied. Mackenzie started to pull the trigger. Before the gun could go off, Stephen lashed out, knocking the gun away from him and slashing at Mackenzie's stomach. Mackenzie cried out and moved back. Stephen took her brief pause to punch her.

Mackenzie fell to the ground. She looked up in time to see Stephen leap into the air. Mackenzie rolled away before Stephen could sink his claws into her. In a swift movement she kicked him in the face and quickly stood up.

Mackenzie brought her gun back up and aimed at him. She pulled the trigger twice, hitting Stephen both times in the chest. Mackenzie watched as Stephen stumbled, then fell backwards.

Mackenzie moved towards the mansion. She pushed past the gate that surrounded the pool, which was now covered. She carefully padded around the large pool and stopped when she felt Stephen's presence again.

Slowly turning around, she cried out when her gun was ripped away from her. Stephen stood before, eyes still glowing. Mackenzie blocked his quick punch and moved to deliver her own punch. Stephen stumbled backwards as her fist made contact. He retaliated by knocking her feet out from underneath her.

There was a brief flash of color near the door to the kitchen. Mackenzie caught it briefly before being hauled up by her shirt. She grabbed onto Stephen's fists and swung her feet up into his chest, knocking both of them down. They both stood up and faced each other.

"You should be dead!" Mackenzie yelled over a roll of thunder.

"Ten times over, babe" Stephen said. They both threw punches and kicks until they both had each other by fists. Stephen moved awkwardly and they both fell into the tarp covered pool.

The tarp fell around them like a bag with all the air sucked from it. Mackenzie scratched at the tarp. She could feel the bottom of the pool with her foot. She could also feel Stephen struggling to slice the tarp.

Air was leaving Mackenzie's lungs as she struggled. She tried using her shields, but found that she still couldn't breathe. Then, suddenly, Mackenzie felt water on her face and someone pulling her out of the water by her arms.

Mackenzie took a breath as soon as she possibly could. She moved so she was on her hands and knees, coughing, but breathing. She looked up to see Kyle kneeling by her and Logan standing with his claws out.

"Are you okay?" Kyle asked.

"Fine" Mackenzie said in one breath. She moved to stand up and watched as Stephen dragged himself from the pool.

"Okay bub, why don't ya try pickin' on someone yer own size?" Logan growled. Stephen coughed once and stood up. His claws came out.

"Bring it on" Stephen replied. Logan charged at the man in black.

"Where's the power source?" Mackenzie asked Kyle.

"I…I don't know" Kyle said. "I think its somewhere by the medical lab."

"Let's go turn on the power" Mackenzie said. Kyle grabbed her arm.

"There's gas or something in there" Kyle replied. "Everyone's out!"

"There's a ventilation system, right?" Mackenzie said.

"I'll show you" Kyle said. Mackenzie formed a force field bubble around them.

/ Logan, we're going to see if we can clear out the mansion. / Mackenzie told him. He didn't respond back, but the fierce sounds he made were enough. Mackenzie and Kyle ran to the ventilation system.

The room was next to the medical lab. There were four large canisters that were marked with gas stickers. The lids were on the floor.

"Hold your breath. We need to get those lids on the canisters and turn on the air" Mackenzie said.

"Look" Kyle said pointing to a small red box on the wall. It simply said 'Oxygen Mask'.

"Good" Mackenzie said. "Put it on."

They both took deep breaths and Mack dropped her shields. Mackenzie hurried to get the lids on the canisters. Kyle put on the mask and quickly helped her. He took a deep breath and gave the mask to Mack. Mack looked at the ventilation system and moved a heavy lever that was labeled on/off, and was currently in the off position.

A deep rumble was heard as the blowers came on.

"Go outside Kyle" Mack said. "I'll try to get the electricity back on."

He nodded and ran out as fast as he could. Mackenzie ran out into the hallway and started to open all the doors that she could. Most were locked. Near the end of the hallway, she found a small closet that held a mop sink, cleaning supplies, and the electrical box.

Mackenzie flipped all the switches and the lights started to come back on. Feeling proud of herself, she quickly ran back upstairs and into the lounge. Sean, Remy, and Kurt were on the floor. Sean looked like he had stood up and had fallen face first on the floor. The other two looked like they had fallen from their chairs.

Mackenzie opened all the windows letting the cool rainy breeze in. She knelt by Sean and slapped his cheeks.

/ Sean, wake up// Mackenzie said to him. She could feel him trying to think coherently. / Sean// She looked over at Remy. / Remy//

/ Remy….sleepy. / He called back to her.

/ Get off your ass, LeBeau// Mackenzie said moving to him. / I need your help//

Remy let out a moan and moved his head. Mackenzie moved to help him up. She took off her gas mask and placed it over his head. She pulled his arm around her neck and led him through the kitchen, outside. She pulled the mask from him and let him breathe the fresh air.

"Oh….what happened?" Remy asked.

"Stephen is what happened" Mackenzie said moving him so he was leaning against the side of the mansion. "Look, Logan is out there fighting him."

Remy looked at Mackenzie, taking deep breaths. "Why you soaked?"

"I'll tell you later" Mackenzie said. "Right now, we have a house full of people who just breathed in some kind of gas. I don't know what kind it was, but it was enough to knock you guys out. The only one who didn't get a lung full was Kyle."

A light came on upstairs. Mackenzie looked up, Remy followed her gaze.

"I'll go see who it is" Mackenzie said. She took the gas mask and put it back on. She ran back in the house and up to the second floor. She heard groaning from a room down the hall that had a picture of a half naked guy on the door. Mackenzie noted that it was Jubilee's room and opened the door. "Jubilee?"

"What?" Jubilee asked shoving her window open. She was in her pajamas and had a bloody nose. Mackenzie moved towards her.

"You should go outside with Remy" Mack said. "Logan is somewhere outside. I'll check on the others."

There was a howl from outside. Both girls gasped.

"Logan's fine" Mack said after quickly reaching out with her mind. Jubilee threw on a robe and went downstairs after giving her reply of "duh!".

It took an hour to get everyone either awake or in a bed. Logan had returned to the mansion claiming that Stephen would never bother them again. Peter, after waking, helped carry Sean back to the cottage with Mackenzie.

Kyle ran after them and slowed so he was walking beside Mackenzie.

"Can you believe it!" Kyle said excitedly. "We stopped them!"

"You did a good job, Kyle" Mackenzie said. Peter looked over at Mackenzie. "But, I wouldn't get ahead of your self."

"Can you show me that move you did when you blocked his two punches and kicked him in the chest?" Kyle asked. "I'd be really good because I'm fast!"

"Go to bed Kyle" Mackenzie said. "We'll discuss it in the morning, okay?"

"Yeah" Kyle said. "Okay."

"Good night" Mackenzie said opening the cottage door. Peter went in with Sean in his arms.

"Good night" Kyle called back before running back to the mansion.


	7. Progression

Chapter 7 – Progression

Stephen disappeared into the forest that surrounded the mansion, according to Logan, who had claimed to severely maim the man. The days and weeks after the incident were long and mundane. Sean had started to require Mackenzie's presence nearly 12 hours a day. The X-men had started their school once again and usually stayed clear of the small cottage.

A crisp October morning, Mackenzie sat on the couch drinking her coffee and fingering through a thick file. Her hair was pinned back, she pushed her glasses up on her nose, and she relaxed in her dark robe.

/ Mornin', Lass. / Sean said coming into the living room. Mack smiled and moved the file onto the coffee table.

/ Morning / Mack replied. She took a deep breath. She hadn't spoken a word in almost a month.

/ Ye hear 'bout the party t'morrow// Sean asked. He picked up the television remote and turned on the news.

/ Aye / Mack said. Since being around Sean, an Irishman, some slang had transferred. The two watched a short news clip on a car chase. / Are you going//

Sean shrugged. His new way of signifying an answer.

/ You'd have to dress up. / Mack said. / I'm going. /

Sean turned his head to give her a sudden look. His eyebrow rose slightly before he turned his head back to the television. Mack watched him scratch his beard that he had started growing again. It kind of went with his shoulder length hair that he had also neglected to cut. Mack watched the television when the anchor reported sightings of mutants in New York City.

"…Three unidentified mutants destroyed an entire city block" The news anchor said. The footage was devastating. Smoke and small fires were still rampant among the rubble. The mutants had escaped and the authorities were out on a manhunt.

Sean sipped Mack's coffee, a frequent occurrence in the cottage, and scowled at the footage before him.

/ Recognize them// Mack asked.

/ Aye, lass. / Sean replied. / Back in X-Corps. You should have a file on them somewhere. /

/ I haven't come across it yet / Mack replied. Sean glanced at the files she had in her hands.

/ It's a group of street punks who recently popped up / Sean replied. / Phyre Phlies. They think the 'ph' instead of the 'f' is a cool thing. /

/ I'm only to the 'L' files / Mack replied. Sean looked over at Mack with an expression Mack had grown used to seeing. She pointed to a stack of boxes. / Two over, third box down. /

Sean took another sip of coffee before getting up to pull out the box. Mack set her stack of folders onto the coffee table. She was tired of reading about a morlock named Litterbug who had traits similar to a cockroach. Mack watched as Sean flipped through the file box until he pulled out a folder.

He sat down while opening the folder.

/ Phyre Phlies…headed by an ex-member of the Folding Circle named Silk Fever / Sean read. / Now goes by the name Lady Blaze. /

/ Let me guess / Mack interrupted. / She hires mutants to help her attack political groups. /

/ Aye / Sean said. / How'd ye know//

/ Just a wild guess / Mack said changing the channel. / How about a change of pace for today//

/ Like// Sean asked while still looking through the folder in his hands.

/ Costume shopping / Mack replied. The folder shut and Mack cringed before looking over. / I don't have a costume for tomorrow and I was hoping that you were going to go so that we could get out of this house. We've been here forever it seems. /

Sean's face broke with a small smirk. Mack, relieved, gave him a wide smile back. Sean looked at the clock that sat near the television.

/ We'll jus' work 'til noon today / Sean replied.

Noon slowly crept up on Mack. She had managed to almost finish the rest of box 32 before the clock chimed 12. Mack saved her work and turned off her computer. This would be her first real break in weeks.

She bound up the stairs to her room and quickly pulled on a pair of her black jeans, her boots, a blue t-shirt, a grey sweater coat, and a black wool blazer. She moved around the house until she found Sean, who was in his study doing computer work, still in his pajamas.

/ Its noon// Mack sang with a smile.

/ You go / Sean said. Mack moved over to his desk and leaned against it with her arms crossed.

/ You said that **we** would only work until noon today / Mack said. Sean looked up at her. / You need a break too, Irishman. C'mon, let's go. /

/ Why don' you go with Jubes or Paige// Sean said. Mack rolled her eyes.

/ I haven't spoken to anyone at the Mansion for like…..a month or something / Mack said. / Except for Logan. I see him every once in a while. /

/ Ye can't jus' let me be// Sean asked. Mack narrowed her eyes and jutted her lip out in a pout. / Aye. Fine. Fine. Ay'll go with ye. Goddam harpy. /

Sean stood up and moved out of the study with Mack at his heels. She watched him trudge upstairs. It didn't take him long to change into jeans and a button down shirt.

/ So where are we off ta then// Sean asked pulling on his Celtics jacket. Mack pulled on her black beanie.

/ The Kilmer Center// Mack said with a smile. She had once been kidnapped by Jubilee and Paige, long story short, the three had spent the whole day there and came back with a lot less money. Sean rolled his eyes.

/ Ay shoulda guessed / Sean replied.

The Kilmer Center was packed with people. Nearly every store had some sort of Halloween sale or Halloween costume that they were selling. Mack pushed and prodded her way through the crowd until she stood before a whole row of adult costumes.

Sean found his way beside her and gracefully ignored the other people in the store.

/ Is this going t'take long, lass// Sean asked. Mack shrugged.

/ I don't know. Can you reach that one up there// Mack asked pointing to an Egyptian costume. Sean easily pulled down the costume.

/ It's a fine bit / Sean said. Mack smiled and looked up at the other costumes. She turned when she felt a tap on her shoulder.

"Can I help you folks with something?" A young blonde asked. Mack cleared her throat.

"No" Mack replied hoarsely. "Thanks, though."

"Okay" The blonde said. The blonde looked distastefully at the costume Mack held. "Dressing rooms are in the back if you want to try that on."

Mack smiled as the blonde disappeared into the crowd. Mack looked down at the costume in her hands. It seemed…too conservative. Mack handed it to Sean.

/ I don't think this will do / Mack said. Sean put it back onto its hook. / Have you decided if you're going yet//

/ Aye / Sean said. / I'll be there. / The two made their way down the isle. / I'll meet up with ye later. Ay suppose I'll be needin' a costume. /

Mack nodded and made her way further into the crowd.

Time passed fairly quickly in the costume shop. Something about the screaming kids, the last minute shoppers, and trying on costumes just made the minutes speed by. Mack was happy with her selection. It was a fairly simple costume, but it had spunk.

She made her way out of the shop with her costume in tow. She was hoping to find Sean waiting or walking towards the shop, but sighed when she realized that he was nowhere in sight.

/ Sean// Mack called telepathically.

/ Behind ye / Sean replied. Mack smiled and found him stepping out of the costume store. / What kind o'costume did ye get//

/ Surprise / Mack said with a smile. She looked at his bag and saw a brown plastic club sticking out. / Caveman//

Sean looked down at his bag and smiled. A mother left the store behind them with two screaming kids.

/ Let's get outta this heavin' mob / Sean said pulling Mack out of the mall.

Sean and Mack returned to the X Mansion. Sean had not stopped talking about work and how their little outing was going to set them back. Mack stepped out of Sean's jeep, not only to escape Sean's grumpy new attitude, but to find Remy walking towards them.

"Hey Petite" Remy called.

"Hey Remy" Mack said hoarsely.

"You don't sound good, chere" Remy said. He pulled out a cigarette and lit it.

"I haven't done a lot of speaking lately" Mack replied. Remy gestured to her bag.

"Wha's dis?" Remy asked. "You comin' to our little party t'morrow?"

"We both are" Mack said. Remy looked over at Sean who was leaning on the hood of his jeep giving Remy a stern look.

"You don' look happy, Irish" Remy said. Remy stepped forward and wrapped his arm around Mack's waist. "What'd you do to him, petite?"

"Pulled him away from his work" Mack said with a smirk. She allowed Remy to guide her towards her cottage. "I think he needed a break."

/ Ay didnae need a break ye harlot / Sean said to Mack. She smiled and turned to smile at him.

/ You needed one you Irish grump / Mack said to him.

"You shoulda been dere, petite" Remy said. He was telling her about a training session between him and Wolverine. He recounted the whole story in the matter of time it took for him to walk her to the cottage door. Sean pushed past them and quickly disappeared into the cottage. "So you've been spendin' all your time here wit Sean. People are talkin'."

"About me and Sean?" Mack asked walking into the cottage. She gave a small chuckle in disbelief. Remy followed her in.

"Yeah" Remy replied. He watched as she took off her blazer. "An attractive girl like you stuck in dis house wit him? Dey call you two Beauty and da Beast, petite."

"He's not a beast" Mack said matter-of-factly. "Want some coffee?"

"Sure" Remy said following her into the kitchen. Mack got the coffee going and sat at the kitchen table with Remy. "So what have you two been doing?"

"Just computer stuff" Mack replied. "Why?"

"People been talkin', dat's all" Remy said.

"Well you can tell them that it's none of their business" Mack replied. Remy took the hint and changed the subject.

"So what're you gonna dress up as tomorrow?" Remy asked. Mack smiled.

"It's a secret" Mack said. "Not even Sean knows."

"A head turner, eh?" Remy said. "I'll keep my eyes open."

"What're you going to be?" Mack asked. Remy got up and filled two cups with the strong brew that was being made.

"Perhaps dats a secret" Remy said.

"Fine" Mack said. "I just grabbed a cowboy outfit."

"Cowboy outfit?" Remy repeated with a raised eyebrow. "What's so special 'bout dat?"

"You'll just have to wait and see, Cajun" Mack said. She took a cup from him and started to drink her coffee.

"You can't keep secrets from Remy" Remy said leaning towards Mack with a salacious grin. Mack leaned in a little bit.

"Yes" Mack whispered. "I can."

The sound of a mug hitting the counter with a dull thud made Remy move back from the dark haired girl.

"An' what did you get?" Remy asked. Sean poured himself some coffee and just glared at Remy. "Dat's fine, mon ami." Remy looked at Sean, then at Mack. "You go an' keep her all for yourself."

Sean looked liked he had gotten slapped. Remy smiled and finished his coffee as quickly as he could.

"He's not--!" Mack said crossing her arms.

"Sure, petite" Remy interrupted. He pulled out a cigarette. "You keep tellin' yourself dat." He walked towards the door. "Later."

Once Remy had shut the door, Mack turned towards Sean.

/ What the hell// Mack yelled. / What did you do//

Sean shrugged. He watched with blushing cheeks as the short girl approached him with an angry demeanor.

/ Why don't we ever have company// Mack asked furiously.

/ We have work -- / Sean said in a growling thought.

/ NO! I am doing your work// Mack screamed in interruption. / What do you do all day, Sean//

Mack shrieked as Sean grabbed her by her shirt and pulled her up to look into his now angry face. Mack's toes were barely on the ground. Mack furrowed her brow and simply held onto his fist, glaring right back at him.

Green eyes looked into grey eyes.

With a small gesture, Sean surprised himself and the girl before him by bringing his lips down to graze hers. Mack's angry expression deepened. Sean found his cheek burning from the slap he received.

Mack felt her feet connect to the ground and quickly stepped back.

"Consider that my resignation" Mack growled before storming out of the house.


	8. Halloween

Chapter 8: Halloween

Mack had grabbed her coat, gloves, and hat on her way out the door. She stormed off towards the woods, away from the mansion, away from the cottage, away from everyone. If tempers could grow hot, then the frosty that had started to settle on the ground would have melted away.

'The nerve of that man!' Mack growled to her self. She kicked a small tree and kept moving through the woods. After almost twenty minutes of walking, Mack found a large tree that had fallen over and sat down. It had started to snow. Big fluffy white snowflakes drifted down around her.

A taunting chittering noise sounded from one of the trees before her. Mack scanned the trees and found a squirrel watching her. Taunting her.

"Shut up!" Mack yelled. The squirrel moved a few inches and chittered again. Mack, still seething, focused her force fields. Made a narrow shield and elongated it until the tree branch snapped. The squirrel merely jumped to another branch, squeaked at her, and bounded off through the tree branches. "Stupid squirrel."

Mack stood up and pulled on her coat collar. The sun was still partially out, though mostly covered by clouds, but the wind had picked up. Mack sneered into the wind and trudged on through the woods with hopes that a bear would spring up and kill her, or at least provide some entertainment.

Sean glanced up at his clock. It had been a few hours since Mack had stormed out of the house. He frowned and looked down at what he was working on. His mind bested him and told him to go apologize. He shouldn't have sent Remy those glares and he definitely shouldn't have kissed his assistant. His mind railed about how wrong that was.

Sean locked up his study and pulled on his shoes. He peered outside. The snow had picked up and the sun had started to set. Sean pulled his coat on and decided to trudge over to the Mansion, where he expected to find Mack.

In a gust of wind and snowflakes, the Mansion's kitchen door opened and closed, revealing Sean in its wake. Jubilee was in the middle of making a sandwich that would make the comic strip character Dagwood (from 'Blondie') happy.

"Hey Sean" Jubilee said with a smile. Sean signaled with his hands to ask where Mack was, but Jubilee looked at him with a blank stare. After his hands stopped moving, she pushed a pen towards him and pulled a pad of paper from a drawer. "You know I can't read sign language."

Sean quickly wrote down what he had just signed.

"Nope. Haven't seen her today" Jubilee said. "I saw Remy though. He's kinda pissed at you I think."

Sean scowled and looked outside.

"Something wrong?" Jubilee asked before biting into her sandwich.

Sean wrote 'She stormed out of the cottage.'

"Oh" Jubilee said. Sean wrote 'A few hours ago'. "And you don't know where she went. Well…perhaps someone around here has seen her."

Mack was huddle up against a tree. She was thoroughly lost. She had tried to retrace her steps, but the falling snow had covered most of her tracks. In the growing darkness, she was having trouble finding her way. She stood up and started to move again. She couldn't be that far from the mansion.

"Hey Wolvie" Jubilee said bounding into the lounge. A few of the guys were watching a baseball game on espn.

"Hey Darlin'" Logan said. Logan saw Sean enter the room behind his girl. "Irish."

"Have you seen Mackenzie?" Jubilee asked.

"Nope" Logan replied. Kurt turned to listen to the conversation, as did Beast. "Why?"

Sean signed what had happened.

"Oh dear" Beast said.

"She stormed off and Sean's worried" Jubilee said for the others. Sean signed again.

"You think she might have gone into the woods?" Beast said. "Well, how long has she been gone?"

"A few hours" Jubilee chimed in. Logan looked out the window at the falling snow and at the dim light.

"I'll go see what I can find" Logan said getting up. Jubilee quickly moved to kiss him on the cheek. Logan smirked and took a bite of her sandwich. "This shouldn't take long."

Mack felt her fingers and toes turning cold. Actually, they had started getting cold a while ago. They were just freezing now. Mack picked herself up and started walking, hoping that she'd warm up a little.

She walked, what she hoped, was the way back. She didn't recognize anything. The trees seemed different, the open spaces seemed different, had that log been there before?

Mack stopped when she saw a small ditch that had once, if you knew your geology, been a creek.

"Fuck" Mack said. She hit a tree with her fists. "Where the hell am I!" Snow fell down from the branches above. "Dammit!"

Logan trudged through the snow. Nearly six inches had fallen in the last few hours. It would probably melt off the next day, but it meant that Mack's scent would be hard to track. He trudged through the woods until he lost her scent.

"Mack?" Logan called. He was guessing that the temperature had dropped to about 25F.

Mack turned away from the ditch and walked away from it. Her toes felt like ice cubes in her boots. She stopped and tried moving her toes, but they were numb.

"Oh great" Mack groaned. "I'm going to die. Probably ten feet from the mansion and I'm going to turn blue, get hypothermia, and die. They won't find me until the smell gets bad." She trudged on still talking to herself. "They'll find a finger here, a toe there, just frozen into little ice cubes."

"Hey kid" A gruff voice called to her. Mack stopped and turned around. She couldn't see anything in the dark forest.

"Hello?" Mack called. She waited until she saw the short man appear from the woods. "Logan? What're you doing out here?"

"Missing a ball game" Logan replied. Mack crossed her arms.

"I was just on my way back" Mack said. Her throat felt scratchy and she started coughing.

"Yeah" Logan said. "You sound just peachy."

"I just haven't talked in a while" Mack said. She stepped towards Logan, stumbling with her frozen feet. "Since you're here though, I suppose I'll walk back with you."

"Wonderful" Logan replied. He looked her over. "You sure you're okay?"

"Never better" Mack chimed.

"You look frozen" Logan said. Mack involuntarily shivered but kept her head up.

"Perhaps I'm a little chilled, but I'm fine. Thanks" Mack grumbled. Logan nodded and started the walk back to the mansion.

By the time Logan and Mack reached the expansive lawn of the mansion, Mack was trying not to groan over her numb toes. Logan watched her. After being in Canada, he was no fool to people in the cold.

"Kid, all you had to do was ask me for some help" Logan said picking her up in a swift motion.

"Put me down, I can walk" Mack replied. Logan just gave her one of his classic 'shut up' looks and made his way to the mansion. He opened the kitchen door with Mack tossed over his shoulder. "You are so not funny right now."

Logan trudged into the lounge with Mack still over his shoulder. She had her arms crossed and was giving her best angry pout.

"Found her" Logan gruffed. "Hank, she's frozen."

"I am not. I'm fine" Mack said.

"Darlin', if you were any more frozen, you'd be a popsicle" Logan replied. He tossed her onto the couch next to Kurt.

"Whoa. He's right. You are cold, frauline. I can feel it from here" Kurt said moving away from her. Hank moved from his spot over to Mack. He felt her cheeks.

"My dear, I'm surprised you're not hypothermic" Beast replied. He moved to undo her boots. She winced when he pulled off her boots. Beast noticed and instantly removed her socks. Her feet were white and her toenails dark purple. "I need a large bowl of cool water immediately." Beast looked up at Mack, who looked somewhat surprised. "How did you not feel this?"

"I just thought I was a little cold" Mack said. "Are they going to fall off or something?"

"Funny" Beast said dryly. "No. But your circulation to your feet has nearly stopped by the look of things, and that could kill you."

"Superb" Mack replied. Kurt handed Beast a large bowl of cool water. Hank pulled Mack's feet into the cool water. "This isn't very cool."

Hank touched the water. "Yes. It is."

Mack pulled off her coat and crossed her arms. Her cheeks were bright pink, as was her nose and chin.

Hank didn't let her leave the mansion until she was back to her usual color and temperature. Only then was she allowed to slink back to the cottage she had stormed away from earlier. She felt foolish to boot.

She took a deep breath before entering the cottage. She just trotted up the stairs and into her room. She immediately started changing into her pajamas. She had a slight chill and Hank had told her to wear loose clothing.

There was a soft knock at her door.

/ Yeah// Mack answered mentally.

/ Are ye okay// Sean asked from the other side of the door. Mack pulled on her sweat pants and pulled open her door. Sean looked slightly depressed and extremely sorry.

"I'm fine" Mack answered sharper then she meant. She took off her sweater and pulled on her robe.

/ Ay'm sorry / Sean said. He moved into her room and leaned against her wall. / I didn't think tha' ye weren't socializing. I jus' didnae realize it. /

Mack sat down on her bed, not knowing what to say. Sean moved from the wall and held his hand out to her.

/ Friends// Sean asked. Mack shook his hand.

"Friends" Mack replied. Sean sat next to her.

/ Ay'll try ta lighten up / Sean said. / Ay'm jus' having a tough time with my voice gone. /

"Just…just remember that life isn't all about work" Mack said. "Okay?"

Sean nodded. They said their goodnights and waited for the next day.

Halloween night came by at a snails pace. Mack, deciding that a day off would be beneficial, started her day by running a few miles in the X Mansion's indoor gym which was followed by her first danger room experience with Logan and Jubilee. By noon, Mack was sure that she had lost twenty pounds from the exercise and promptly feasted on Chinese take-out.

Sean was barely around. Mack had seen him early in the morning, reading the paper and drinking coffee, and then once again when she was lounging on the couch watching 'The Burbs'. Mack flipped through the paper, stared out the window at the snow, and finally resorted to watching the weather channel until five o'clock came around.

Mack knocked on Sean's study door and entered when she heard Sean bid her welcome. She moved over to his computer desk and perched near the monitor.

"The party at the mansion starts in an hour" Mack said. Sean kept typing and looked like he could care less. "You're still going right?"

/ Yes / Sean answered.

"Okay…well…I'm going to go get ready" Mack said. "I'll see you there I guess."

The mansion was lit up with orange lights that graced the windows and was decorated with paper pumpkins. Mack pulled her coat closer to her body as a strong wind blew. She hurried along, silently slipping in through the kitchen entrance. She put her coat on the, surprisingly, empty kitchen counter.

Mack looked down at her self. Barely covered…at least she had a pair of chaps on. She straightened her costume and made her way towards the sounds of the party.

The party was full of people Mack didn't know. She noticed a few, here and there, but they all seemed rather busy talking to other people. Mack spotted the bar and one person who she knew wouldn't be in a costume.

"Hey" Mack said moving onto an empty stool next to Logan. He looked her up and down and took a swig of beer.

"Christ! You too?" Logan said. Mack signaled for a beer.

"What?" Mack asked. She looked down at herself. "What?"

"Yer all barely wearin' a thing" Logan said. Mack looked at her reflection in the mirror that sat behind the counter. She was in an orange bikini, black and orange striped vest and chaps, a cowboy hat, and she had orange fringy arm bracers on.

"I'm not that scantily clad" Mack replied. She spotted Storm and Rogue in a group behind her and Logan. Storm was in some piece of cloth which could technically be called a dress that had wings and Rogue was in….a bikini and paint? Mack shook her head. "I see what you mean."

"Where's Irish?" Logan asked. Mack took her beer, which appeared while she was trying to figure out Rogue's costume, and took a long drink.

"No idea" Mack said. "He said he was coming. Why aren't you in a costume?"

"I don't wear costumes" Logan said. Mack snorted and took another sip of her beer. "Aren't you going to dance or do some kind of bullshit like that?"

"No" Mack replied.

"Yer telling me that you come here, dressed like that, and you're just going to sit here?" Logan asked.

"Yeah. Pretty much" Mack said. Logan raised an eyebrow and called for six shots of whiskey. "I mean, I don't really know anyone." Mack looked at the crowd and turned back to Logan. "Do some of these people even live here?"

"We have X-Factor and a few others over" Logan replied. Logan pushed a shot glass in front of Mack. "Here."

Mack took the shot and chased it with beer without a flinch.

"Hey Logan. Who's your friend?" A guy asked with a slap to Logan's back.

"Bobby, Mack. Mack, Bobby" Logan said. Bobby was wearing a giant eyeball costume.

"Yeah" Bobby said. "I just came back from a long vacation in Argentina."

"Boston" Logan quipped.

"You say tomato, I say tomato" Bobby said. "I haven't seen you around here before, Mack."

"I'm Sean Cassidy's assistant" Mack said with a smile. Logan tapped on the bar, signaling that another shot was ready. Mack turned and did another shot with Logan.

"Sean's here?" Bobby asked with a smile.

"He said he was going to show up, but I haven't seen him" Mack reported.

"I'll find him" Bobby said. He leaned in as much as Logan would let him. "Perhaps later, we could grab some coffee or something and—"

"Drake" Logan said in warning tone.

"Fine" Bobby said before disappearing into the crowd again. Mack found another shot before her and quickly downed it.

"Thanks for being so grumpy Logan" Mack said in a miffed tone. "I barely know anyone as it is."

"He's only interested in one thing, kid" Logan said. The bartender set up another six shots of whiskey. "Here, kid, have another."

Feeling like a fool, Sean entered the mansion and found his way to the party area. He had spent thirty minutes alone trying to get his hair done. He had wanted to use hairspray, but found that Mack didn't have any lying around. He had done his best to achieve caveman hair.

He strode into the party and was immediately pulled aside by a giant eyeball.

"Sean!" Bobby said handing the Irishman a beer. "Long time no see, pal. Hey, is that chick that works for you seeing anyone?"

Sean took a sip of his beer and used his plastic club to hit Bobby in the head.

"What?" Bobby asked.

"Hey Bobster! Hey Sean!" Jubilee said with a smile as she bounced over. She was in a 1940s style red bathing suit that had devilish styling to it.

"Looking good, Jubes" Bobby said.

"Nice fur skirt, Sean" Jubilee said with a giggle. Sean gave a grumpy look. "Oh lighten up. I like it. You look good as a caveman." Jubilee smiled and held out a small plate that held a variety of candy. "You guys up for a few shots with me, Paige, and Kurt?"

"I'm in" Bobby said. Sean nodded and took a large swig of beer. Signaling for the men to follow, Jubilee led them to the shot glasses.

"…And when I found out who he really was, it was too late" Mack said with a slight slur. Logan gave her a grunt before finishing his beer. "I traveled until Xavier found me. He told me to come here."

"I've heard worse stories kid" Logan replied. Logan signaled for a new beer.

"I bet" Mack grunted. Logan grunted back.

"If Stephen is smart, he won't be back" Logan replied. Mack finished her beer and stood up.

"Stephen isn't the smartest guy" Mack replied.

"Where are you heading, darlin'?" Logan asked.

"I'm getting tired" Mack said. "What time is it?"

"Almost eleven" Logan said pointing to the clock behind the bar. Mack stretched and scratched her abdomen.

"Night" Mack said.

"You want some help back?" Logan asked. Mack shook her head no. "Night, kid."

Mack stumbled through the mansion until she made her way into the kitchen. She stopped in the doorway when she registered Scott and Emma in the kitchen. Scott moved aside and Emma moved from sitting on the counter to standing.

"Sorry" Mack said distantly. Her vision was slightly off and she was sure that she wasn't walking a straight line.

"Mack?" Scott called as Mack stumbled to retrieve her coat.

"I'm good" Mack said. She opened the door and left Scott to Emma.


End file.
